


The Tame and The Flame (Hiatus)

by AmryMLeighton



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's gonna start getting interesting here folks, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Soft kinky werewolf sex, Werewolf Mates, the steam is rolling, wtf am I saying?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: Logan's life feels just like any other teenagers, if you remove being a werewolf from the equation.Before his eighteenth birthday, he becomes the Beta of the Ghost Ridge Pack. He stands by his brother's side, and Logan thinks life can't get any better or worse, until his father informs him that he is going to be forced to mate with a man he has never even met.As Logan begins to think he'll never find his mate, and be forced into a life of depression, a Rogue attack shakes his pack, and then it's not just the two Alpha's fighting over Logan, but a third, even more viscous Alpha, who has a vendetta and is willing to hurt anyone who gets in his way.
Relationships: David "Hesh" Walker/Original Female Character(s), Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Comments: 40
Kudos: 78





	1. Walker's

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a mess and this came to me at such an odd hour but please don't hate me. I've been wanting to write something in the werewolf genre and I found out there aren't many stories of these two so I compromised. And yes, I hate myself right now just as much as you hate me if not more. ಥ_ಥ
> 
> ALSO!!! Remember to check ratings and tags as this goes on because it will change! Thank you!

_ **Logan** _

Today was going to be a good day, Logan could feel it in his bones. 

As his hands tap anxiously on his thighs, his thoughts wander every which way they can.

He can't seem to focus on anything except the racing of his heart. 

Today was the day everything changed. 

Today was the day that Logan Walker became the Beta of the Ghost Ridge Pack, while his brother David, became Alpha. Today was indeed a good day. 

His head lifts when he hears David running down the stairs, his duffel slung on his shoulders. 

"Hey baby brother." He chortles. 

"Don't call me that!" Logan hisses, hitting his Alpha square in the chest. 

David stops for a second, mock horror on his face. "You dare hit your Alpha? Insubordination! To the cells with you!" 

David grabs Logan by his neck and began ruffling his hair. 

"Relent you lesser being!" David cackles as his knuckles dig into Logan's scalp. 

"David! Stop it!" Logan laughs out, hitting and scratching at everything. 

"David, let your brother go. He needs to look presentable." At the command of his Alpha, David relinquishes his brother and steps back. 

"Yes, sir." David bows his head, allowing for Logan to fix his tangled hair. 

"Here, let me help." Logan startles at the voice of his mother, her lithe fingers carting through his hair and fixing David's mess. 

"You boys are so foolish." She pecks Logan's cheek, making the boy blush. 

She playfully glares at her eldest, before making her way to her husband and mate. 

"Hey sexy." Elias chuckles at his wife's tone. "Wanna have kids?" 

Elias couldn't contain himself after that. "I think two is enough, hun." He clutches his stomach as David makes a gagging face and Logan looks away blushing. 

"Alright, let's not scar these kids, and try to get them to school in one piece. Remember boys, tonight's the night of the full moon, are you sure you're ready? We can always postpone the ceremony another month, it won't change your status."

David shakes his head after recovering, Logan still refused to make eye contact. 

"I think we'll be fine, won't we Logan?" He looks up at David's voice and smiles, nodding in agreement.

"Alright then." Elias takes his keys from the counter and hands them to David. 

"You can drive, but if you don't return her in one piece, I'll kill you myself." Their mother shushes him, swatting his bicep playfully as David ushers Logan out of the door.

"I can't believe you're gonna be eighteen in a week." David mumbles to himself as he hops in the old pickup. 

"It's not so bad, you're eighteen, almost nineteen." David chuckles at Logan's defense and rubs his hair, once more ruining it.

"Yeah, but you're my baby brother, there's a difference." David laughs as Logan pouts, his arms crossed as he faces the window. 

"I'm not a baby." He grumbles, but he does enjoy David's attention, even if it's annoying. 

"You're right, but I'll never see you any other way." David bumps Logan's shoulder as they pull onto the main road. 

"Hey David?" Logan asks, after a few minutes of silence. "Have you found your mate yet? I mean, I know you would've told us but, I just, have you felt the pull?"

David gazes at his brother briefly, worry on his face. 

"No, I haven't felt the pull towards anyone yet, but that could be because I haven't stepped into my role yet. Why do you ask?"

"What if I don't have a mate." Logan mumbles, but he knows David hears him because a hand rests upon his arm seconds later. 

"You're seventeen Logan and a Beta at that. It's perfectly normal to have not felt the pull for your mate. Usually, you feel it after you turn eighteen. Sometimes, you don't feel it if your mate is older than you. Say you have two wolves, and they're mates. They know they are mates because they're both under eighteen. Now, sometimes, one mate is under eighteen while the other is older, and therefore the older one has to wait until the younger turns eighteen and feels the pull."

Logan nods his head, feeling only slightly reassured. 

"So, you're saying I might find mine in a week, and you might find yours tonight?"

David nods. "Yeah, something like that." He ruffles Logan's hair as they pull into the school. 

"Alright, here you go. I'll pick you up after school okay? Try not to get in any fights." Logan sticks out his tongue and trots away. 

When he enters the school his nostrils are filled with the smell of body odor, axe body spray, and hormonal teenagers. 

He shakes his head, breathing heavily out his nose as he makes his way to chemistry, praying to God he isn't mateless. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"How was school?" David perks up as Logan slides into the truck, sighing as he buckles himself in. 

"The usual old bullshit. Oh, and I'm failing math apparently? Please don't tell mom or dad? I'll get it back up within a week."

Logan's pleading eyes force David buckle, and he promises not to tell their parents. 

As they pull into the pack house, Logan can't help but notice a sudden change in his brother. 

His usual, chocolate brown eyes, turn a bright crimson, as his nostrils flare. His nails elongate into claws, his canines growing into fangs. 

Logan watches in shock as David bolts from the truck and runs into the house for Theta's, and Gamma's. 

When David returns, he has a smaller female wrapped up in his arms, her petite yet curvy frame fitting perfectly against him. 

Bile seemed to rise in Logan's throat as a sharp pain slashes at his heart. 

David found his mate, a small Gamma, a practicing healer if Logan had identified her robe correctly. 

David nuzzles into her neck, grinning to himself as she giggles in his arms. 

As a sharp pain rips through Logan's stomach, he bolts from the truck, into the house, and proceeds to lock himself in his room. 

"Logan?" 

He could hear his mother's concerned tone but he ignores her, as pain rips its way through his bones, heart, stomach, neck, head, arms, and before he knows it, he shifts into his red wolf, and flees from his room through the window. 

Without thinking, Logan just runs, letting his wolf and paws carry him wherever felt safest. 

When Logan finally stops to catch his breath, he realizes he isn't on pack land anymore, at least not his father's. 

This land was foreign, and felt cooler. Had he crossed the border? 

Logan sniffs the air, hoping to find a familiar scent, only to come up with nothing. 

Pointing his head to the ground, he sniffs around until he finds his tracks, hoping he can follow them home. 

After an hour or so, Logan believes, he makes it back to the pack house, only to be attacked by a larger brown wolf. 

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick!" 

Logan whimpers as his brother lays his full weight on Logan. 

"I'm sorry, I just, I panicked, I don't know. You know I don't handle things well. I'm sorry." 

Immediately, Logan can sense the change in his brother's demeanor. 

David let off Logan and shifted, allowing the younger male to do the same. 

"Please Logan, don't do that again." He pulls Logan into him, even though they were both naked, causing Logan to blush. 

"This is punishment." David laughs, probably sensing Logan's discomfort. 

"Alright." When David had finished smothering him, they walked back to their house. 

Once inside, their mother turned and smiled softly at her youngest. 

"Are you sure you're ready pup? We can wait another month. You'll be eighteen then and much more ready." 

Logan smiles at his mother's concern. 

"I think I'll be okay. Just need a shower and to change. Besides, isn't it too late to change my mind?" His mother nods. 

Turning, she calls for her mate. A minute later, Elias comes down the stairs in his nicest cargo pants and green long sleeved shirt. 

"Go get ready boys. The pack is almost ready." 

They nod, leaving their parents. 

"Tonight is going to change everything Elias, are you sure they're ready? I'm worried for my babies, especially Logan. You saw how he reacted!" Elias wrapa an arm around his wife, soothing her nerves. 

"They'll be ready, Elaine, I promise." He kisses her forehead, as his own thoughts race from the recent rogue attacks, and to the upcoming visit of the other two parts of his pack. 

Keegan and Merrick were coming in just a few more days, not only that, they hadn't been here in years, not since the accident, and Elias wasn't sure how everything would turn out. 

"Everything will be just fine." Elias couldn't tell if was was trying to convince his wife, or himself.


	2. The Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one

_ **Logan** _

He hates how the long sleeved shirt feels on his hot flesh, but his mother insisted that both he and David wear similar clothes. 

David would be wearing a burgundy button up, with dress pants, while Logan would wear a shirt and cargo pants like his father. 

He wasn't ready for this. 

As Logan's fingers drummed nervously against his thigh, he waited for the Theta's to finish their speech, which he could hear from behind the stage. 

"Today, our Alpha steps down, and makes way for a new generation to lead us into a new age of health and prosperity. 

"Today, two boys become men, one the Alpha, the other his Beta. Today, these young men take the responsibility of this pack into their hands, to lead and to guide us as the Alpha's and Beta's before them did. 

"I present to you, ladies and gentlemen of the Ghost Ridge Pack, Alpha Elias Walker, and his sons, David and Logan Walker!" 

Roars sound from the crowd as David and Logan make their way onto the stage behind their father.

"My brothers and sisters, my pack, my friends, I welcome you and those you love to the celebration of this glorious occasion. Today, my old ass gets to retire while my boys do my job for me." 

A few chuckles surface from the crowd as Elias grins. 

"Today," his voice appears to crack, causing the boys to gaze at their Alpha. "today my boys become men." He clears his throat. 

"This day came to early and I must admit I'm not ready, but these boys are, and The Mother has decreed it." 

Elias holds out his hand to David, who takes it as he walks forward. 

"My eldest son, David Hesh Walker, you have earned the title of Alpha through your courage in battle, your selflessness when it comes to the needs of your pack, and through your will to lead and be followed. You have proven you are worthy to recieve this title." 

Elias pulls a crystal stone from his pocket and places it in David's palm, resting his own hand atop David's.

"Today, you become not only a man, but an Alpha. Are you ready?" 

David audibly gulps, but nods nonetheless. 

Elias guides David to a pedestal on the left side of the stage, where the moon's light lit it up perfectly. 

Elias backs away as David holds the stone up to the sky, and closes his eyes. 

As Elias mumbles a few incoherent words, the moon seems to pull an energy from Elias and guide it into David. 

After a minute, the moon slid past the pedestal David stood on. 

The crystal in David's hand grew a bright red before shattering in his palm. The shards then dissolved into a vapor, that was absorbed through his flesh. 

When it was done, David stepped down from the pedestal.

Next, Elias turned to Logan, and beckoned him forward. 

"My youngest son, Logan Walker, you have earned the title of Beta due to you readiness to listen to your Alpha, your willingness to take risks in order to save your pack, and your strength in battle. You have proven you are worthy to recieve this title." 

Elias pulled another crystal stone from his pocket, placing it in Logan's palm as he had David.

"Today, you become not only a man, but a Beta. Are you ready?" 

Logan nods nervously, licking his suddenly dry lips. 

Elias guides his youngest to another pedestal not far from the one David had stood upon, and backs away as Logan stands upon it. 

Just as with David, the moon shines perfectly on his spot, and he too holds up the crystal as his father mumbles the same words. 

As the moon slips from the pedestal, the crystal in Logan's hand lights up a bright blue, before shattering and turning into a vapor that is then absorbed through his skin. 

Logan steps off as Elias pulls him and David to his side. 

"Today, I welcome Alpha David and Beta Logan to the Ghost Ridge Pack!" Elias's voice booms over the crowd as they erupt into cheers. 

"Congratulations boys, welcome to the pack." 

Logan couldn't begin to describe the elation he felt upon receiving this gift. 

He felt truly blessed. 

The ceremony continued with a large feast and then a hunt led by the new Alpha and Beta. It ended with their only catches being a young doe, three rabbits, and a fox, but the pack was pleased nonetheless, and continued the celebration with the fresh kills being immediately thrown on the fire. 

After another hour, Logan decided he'd had enough of a feast, having consumed seven beers, a deer liver, and two rabbits legs, he felt exceptionally full and pleased with himself. 

He had been right this morning when he said today was going to be a good day, and a good day it had been. 

He says his goodbyes as he makes his way towards the house and into his room. 

Once there, he strips to his boxers and climbs in bed, allowing the noise of his pack to lull him into a deep slumber. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

When he awoke, he felt off. His stomach churns as his brain pounds in his skull. 

Turning to his nightstand, he smiles as his mother had left him a few Tylenol, a glass of water, and a note that read "even werewolves get hangovers" 

Logan didn't drink much, therefore he could get drunk quite easily, even with his werewolf "powers". He sniggers to himself as he takes the meds and gets ready for the day. 

When he'd finally made it downstairs, his parents and brother were at the table, waiting for him to join them. 

"Morning love." His mother kisses his temple before returning to her seat. 

When he takes his, his brother clears his throat and gazes at his father. 

"You gonna tell Logan what you told me?" Logan didn't think he'd ever get used to the new authority in his brother's voice. 

Elias nods, and turns to Logan. "Tomorrow, the other two parts of our pack will arrive. You boys know that this pack is quite large and covers most of America, and therefore we needed to break it up. My two most trusted friends, Alpha Thomas Merrick, and Alpha Keegan Russ, will be coming here to greet you, along with their Beta's and a few higher ranking wolves." He takes a sip of his coffee. 

"I should inform you, that at the time of the split, Keegan was Merrick's Beta, and a seemingly loyal one. As loyal as one can be after witness the murder of his mate. After he left Alpha Merrick's pack, he became quite the recluse. He stayed on his own and kept his pack separate from everyone else." 

Elias takes a deep breath, rubbing his temples. 

"Keegan is known to be quite dangerous, especially due to his quick rise to power."

Logan let that sink in. He remembered when his father used to talk about Keegan and Merrick, and he felt sad for what happened to his father's friend. 

"They will be here tomorrow as I previously mentioned, but I want you to be careful Logan, alright? You and David both as these men are very independent and dangerous Alpha's. They won't hesitate to beat you if you step out of line. They don't care that you're the Alpha now David. Piss them off, and they will fuck you up if not kill you." 

"Why are they coming here if they're just gonna threaten us?" David asks with a mouthful of eggs. 

Elaine scowls at him while Elias simply grins. "It's a very good question, but they're not threatening you. In the letter Merrick sent me, he had stated his plans on greeting the new Alpha and paying his respects, as well as renewing the treaty we made, so that it includes both of you." 

David nods his understanding. 

"And Keegan?" Logan asks, voice soft. 

"In Keegan's letter he stated that Merrick had confronted him on finding a mate within this pack. Keegan was reluctant to join him, and that is why he informed me of Merrick's plans. Keegan then went on to state that he too wanted to pay his respects, and greet the new Alpha and Beta. He also wishes to renew the treaty."

David scoffs at the mention of Merrick. "He expects to find a mate here? I thought he had a wife." 

Elias nods and turns to Elaine, noticing her clenched jaw. 

"Yes, Merrick did have a mate, until she took her own life after finding out she could not bare her husband children. It broke Merrick and he nearly killed himself, but he seems to have healed." Elaine closes her fists and all three men can smell blood. 

"I read the letter he sent your father. At the bottom of the page, he had mentioned his plans for finding his mate. If he can not find a suitable candidate within the mateless, he explained how he will take Logan, with or without his permission."

"He can't do that!" David growls, his fangs coming out again. 

"Actually, he can. You see David, when we signed the treaty I was very young and foolish. I didn't believe Merrick meant anything by it, I took it as something of collateral. He told me, he will only agree to the splitting of the packs if at any given time, he became mateless, he could take one of my children of his choosing."

Elaine storms away at that, but in his heart Logan knows she already knew. 

"Why would you do that?" David whimpers, more his wolf than him. 

Logan looks at his father now, his eyes hurt and pleading. 

"Because I was foolish, I didn't believe he meant anything by it." Elias looks down, disappointment written on his face. 

Logan places his hand on his father's shoulder. "It's alright dad, besides, he can't take me if I'm already mated right? So we just give me until my eighteenth birthday and I'll be fine. You don't have to worry, I can handle myself."

David glares at Logan, Elias only smiling sadly. "I hope so kiddo. Now, it's only Saturday, so we have a lot of chores to get done. Feel like helping your mother clean house?" 

Logan nods, and left to get his mother. 

"If that man lays a finger on my brother," David growls. 

"He won't David. We'll make sure of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay? Nay? I'm sorry for this mess but I'm kind of starting to like it? Fuck I hate myself ಥ‿ಥ forgive me Jesus
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think! And feel free to point out any mistakes. I only have my phone to write on so I can get a little quick and miss mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Family

_ **Logan ** _

When Logan returns to the tablei, his father and older brother are gone, leaving him to stare at his cold eggs.

Leaning back in the chair, he gazes up at the ceiling, tracing the different lines and stains above.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, he plays what his father said over and over in his head. "_If he can't find a mate among the mateless, he plans on taking Logan._"

"Why would he want me?" He voices, a headache forming from the intensity of his furrowed brows. "I don't understand."

Turning to the sound of an opening door, he makes eye contact with the Gamma from earlier. David's mate.

"Is, uhm, Beta Logan, is Alpha David here?" She keeps her eyes downcast as she asks, so as to not challenge him.

Her quiet voice and hunched posture piss him off. "He's upstairs, knock before entering his room." He stands, startling the poor girl, before pushing past her, slamming the door behind him.

Her scent invades his nostrils, violating his peace, or lack thereof.

He shakes his head, snarling when the other wolves look.

Logan makes his way from his house, inching closer and closer to the woods.

When he reaches the border, marked by signs with random warnings, he strips off his clothes.

His bones begin to crack and reposition themselves, ripping sharp pain throughout his body.

When he's done shifting, he picks up his clothes in his maw, and trots away, sniffing for his hiding spot.

After a while, he sets his clothes on a log, sniffing the fresh woodsy air.

His eyes cast themselves to the water pool, where he gives a wolfish grin. Logan lays himself down right by the water, enjoying the clean sent that fills his nostrils.

_Why did his chest ache_?

His wolf whined softly, setting it's head upon it's paws.

"Why can't I just find my mate like David did? Huh? Is there something wrong with me? And why is she so weak? Is that what Alpha's get off on nowadays. It used to be Alpha's wanted a mate of equal power, and now they just want control. Domination."

Logan closes his eyes, his head and chest both aching uncontrollably.

His wolf whines, his own loneliness affecting Logan's as well.

"What are we gonna do?" His ears perk up when a branch snaps behind him.

Readying for an attack, he eases onto his haunches, and waits.

"You don't plan on killing your own mother, do you?" Elaine makes her way into the clearing, her red wolf grinning.

"Mother." They butt heads before rubbing each other's noses.

"I sensed your sadness. I came to help." She lays on the grass, where Logan had just been.

He lays beside her, watching her curiously.

"You could sense it?" Her wolf snorts, rolling her eyes. His mother simply chuckles.

"I am your mother, sweet Logan. I feel all your pain. That's just our bond." She licks his cheek, making him blush.

"You'll be alright son, I promise. No one will hurt you. You'll find your mate and all will be well. I promise." She nuzzles her nose against his ear, before laying her chin on his shoulder.

"We'll be okay." She murmurs.

Logan hums softly, not so sure.

"We can stay here for a bit, but we'll have to head back shortly, before your father freaks out."

Logan hums, not fully there.

"You alright Logan?" He looks up into his mother's concerned gaze, and smiles sadly.

"I'll be fine, let's head home." Taking his clothes into his mouth once more, he follows his mother out of the woods.

When they make it back to the house, Elias is outside with David, both men wearing stern frowns and locked jaws.

"Uh oh." Elaine quickly redresses. "Stay in wolf form Logan." She whispers. "Pretend to be a Theta." With that, she makes her way over to her husband and mate.

"Ah, there she is. Mrs. Walker." A tall, well built man gives a curt bow, grinning maniacally to himself.

"What do you want, Ajax?" Elias growls softly.

"We used to be brothers, Elias." He looks around, pausing when his eyes land on Logan in his wolf form. He stares for a few moments, before returning his attention to Elias.

"Alpha Keegan and Alpha Merrick will be here tomorrow, to pay their respects and whatever else their letters stated." His eyes look back at Logan, who has snuck closer to his mother.

"And you, young Beta, you may wish to cover your scent if you so choose to hide from Merrick. He's a coy one, even if he isn't too bright." He grins happily at Elias. "Use these." He hands Elaine a clear jar, with half a dozen vials filled with a blue fluid.

"They were mine, back when I used to spy on Merrick's pack for Alpha Keegan. They will keep him safe, but only for a while." He looks back at Logan and winks.

"Why should we trust you?" Elaine snarls.

Ajax hums to himself, considering her words. "Because my Alpha doesn't want to kidnap and potentially rape your youngest." At the mention of the word, Elaine bares her teeth, growling loudly.

"Easy there, mama bear, Alpha Keegan wants to help. You must remember, he was once Elias's third in command."

"He may have been my second Beta, but why would he do this? What's in it for him?" Elias examines the jar as he glowers at Ajax.

He grins calmly. "Alpha Keegan does not like Alpha Merrick or his, unsavory methods. He'll give you these scent and hormone blockers, to keep Logan safe. However, he wants something in return."

David bares his teeth as well. "What's that asshole?"

Ajax continues to grin calmly. "Well, my dear newly appointed Alpha, that is the sixty-four thousand dollar question, isn't it?" He looks back at Logan, his deep brown eyes sad, and lonely.

"He wants Alpha Merrick dead, as well as half of Merrick's pack to join him."

Elias's eyes widen. "He what?" Ajax smiles sadly at Elias, conveying something that only the two of them understood.

"Please, consider my Alpha's offer. It will offer you much more than you know." With a curt bow, he turns, leaving with two Theta's from Keegan's pack.

Logan trot's over, gazing sadly at his family.

"What's going on?" His sad eyes watch Ajax as he gets in the SUV and leaves, heading who knows where.

"I don't know son, why don't you shift and come inside, we need to talk about this, as a family. Come." With that, Elias leads his wife inside, waiting on his boys.

"David?"

He turns to his little brother's pleading voice.

"I don't know what's going on baby brother." He squats, gently rubbing behind Logan's ears. "I don't know what to do either, what choices to make. Whether they'll be the right ones or not." He presses his forehead to Logan's, melding their minds as one for but a moment.

"Whatever it is, we'll figure it out together."

Logan hums softly, and looks at his older brother. "You promise?"

David puts on a smile as he scratches his brother's chin. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not what you wanted, and definitely not the greatest, for that I am sorry, but I'm trying to get back into this, so here's a new and improved chapter three! Let me know what you think.


	4. Theta

** _Logan_ **

The boys enter the house once Logan is dressed, and are greeted by their agitated mother. 

Elaine glares at her husband and mate, frustration emanating from her core. 

“I don’t trust him Elias, I don’t care if he was once our friend. Keegan cannot be trusted!” She crosses her arms firmly, glowering at her husband. 

Elias hums, contemplating his words. “How do you feel about this plan, Logan? It involves you after all.” 

Logan’s eyes widen, unsure what to say. “I don’t know, could it work?” He looks at his brother.

“Well, could it?” He asks again. “You don’t want him to take me, I don’t want that either. If this other Alpha has given us a chance to keep me from that fate, then I’m willing to try it out.”

“He could be lying.” Elaine whispers, a sadness to her voice.

“I’ll be okay, mom. I can’t be a kid forever. Let’s try it?” He grabs the jar, and removes the note attached. 

_ Contained inside are five vials of a blue substance called Withenwolf. It can block the scent of all wolves, even alphas, if the correct dosage is administered. In each vial are four ounces of Withenwolf. Four ounces work with the average Beta, keeps their scent hidden, and knocks their scent down to the rank of Theta. This isn’t the smartest move, as most Theta’s don’t hang around the Alpha unless in a meeting, however, Alpha Keegan did not think think it wise to knock your scent any lower, as Merrick might have tried to take you as a mateless if he doesn’t figure out who you are first. _

_ Do not take more than one vial in a seven hour period. Take one with breakfast and one with dinner every day. Take one tonight, two tomorrow, and the day after. Merrick should not be staying longer than that. If he does, I will give you more. _

_ Alpha Keegan looks forward to meeting you. _

_ Beta Ajax of pack Black Ridge _

Logan lifts the lid, handing the note to his brother to read. He pulls out the first vial, examining it thoroughly, before opening it and consuming it in one gulp. A hint of blueberry and wild raspberry hit his tongue, creating a sweet taste. 

He returns the empty vial to the jar and closes it. 

When he looks up, his mother and father are staring at him, with David still reading the note. 

“I don’t feel any different.” Elaine snorts and rolls her eyes. 

“I hope it is not fast acting, otherwise, Alpha Keegan would have lied.” She picks up the jar, locking it in a cupboard above the sink. “That should be safe for now, come, I’ll make some dinner.” 

Logan continued to feel nothing, even after they ate the steak dinner his mother prepared, and when he finally closes his eyes for the night, he still feels nothing. 

When he wakes in the morning, something definitely felt wrong. 

He shakes uncontrollably yet he feels clammy and hot. 

He threw his blankets off of himself, and ran into the upstairs bathroom, only to puke his guts out upon arriving there. 

Elaine appeared shortly after she heard him, rubbing his back soothingly as his stomach convulsed. 

“What’s wrong with me?” He whines, hugging her tightly. 

“Sweetheart, I think it’s working, you don’t smell like a Beta anymore.” Logan leaned back and sniffed himself, confirming what she said. 

“I smell like a Theta?” He frowns, already missing his other scent. 

“It’s only temporary sweetheart, you’ll be back to normal in a few days.” She hugs him tightly, squeezing the stress from his bones. 

As they head downstairs, he gets stopped by David, who starts to sniff his face and neck. 

“Wow, that works fast. I wasn’t sure who you were at first.” Even though David meant it playfully, it still hurt him. Wolves bonds are created through scents and if he no longer smelled like a Beta, he felt alone and unbonded. 

Logan shook it off, knowing he still had strong bonds with his family, they just felt slightly weaker.

Elias walks into the kitchen, his phone in his left hand. “They’ll be here in twenty minutes.” He takes his seat and looks at Logan. “Are you going to be alright?” 

Logan looks down at himself then back at his father. “I think so.” He murmurs. 

Elias nods. “Well, we should finish getting ready. David, I want you to help me with the feast for tonight, Logan, stay and help your mother.”

With that, they departed, readying themselves for the two Alpha’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and I'm sorry, I'm currently writing two other chapters and am trying to get them finished and published. I just wanted to put something out there to feel accomplished. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if you're enjoying the story?


	5. Meeting

** _Keegan_ **

Keegan had never been a fan of long car rides, and this one in particular seemed exceptionally long. 

“Ajax, tell me we’ll be there soon.” His eyes remained on his newspaper as he asked, not willing to waste the energy of looking up.

Ajax looks to the driver who raises his fingers. 

“Only a few more minutes, Alpha.” 

Keegan nods as he takes a sip of his coffee. “Good, I’m tired of being trapped in this damn SUV. Why are we even in one anyway? It’s a damn waste of money.” He slams his newspaper down and looks around. 

“Well, Alpha,” Ajax chuckles. “we could always have taken the Prius?” 

At the mention of the vehicle, Keegan lets out a sharp growl. 

“I didn’t think so.” Ajax hands him another newspaper. “We’re about to turn into the drive now.”

Keegan waves his hand dismissively, more focused on his paper. 

Ajax rolls his eyes. “Do you think they used the vials?” He looks back to his Alpha, whose eyes quickly scan the paper. 

“I suppose we’ll find out soon enough, won’t we? Now be quiet, I’m reading.” Ajax chuckles softly, unoffended by his Alpha’s antics. 

“Alpha?” The Gamma driver quietly spoke up. 

Ajax exited the car first, and then opened the door for his Alpha. 

When Keegan go out of the vehicle, the first thing he smelled was the woods, and oh what a beautiful scent that was. “Smell that fresh air.” He extended his arms, cracking his spine while taking in the scent of home. 

Or what used to be. 

“Keegan!” He turned to the familiar voice of Elias, who has his arms outstretched for a hug. 

They embrace, both men grinning. “It’s been a long time, Elias. How’s the wife?” Elias pats his shoulder while leading him to the banquet hall. 

“She’s well. However, she recently brought to my attention how she wants a girl. I don’t know if I can do that.” They both give a chuckle. 

“Worried your puppy makers are all shriveled up?” He teases.

“Oh please don’t call them that Keegan.” 

He snorts to himself. A young female Gamma opens the door for the two Alpha’s and Ajax. 

His eyes scan the room before him, taking in the different scents, while looking for one in particular. 

“Where are you?” He follows Elias while he sniffs. 

“Oh no.” He stops abruptly, recognizing a scent he didn’t want to. 

“Keegan! Elias!” The two men turn to face Merrick. 

“Thomas.” Keegan says, knowing how much Merrick hates being called by his first name. 

For a brief moment his jaw clenches and his eyes flash with a burning anger, then its gone. 

“Elias.” He pulls his friend into a hug. When he goes for Keegan, he holds up his hand and backs away.  
  
“I’m good.” He glowers at Merrick who shoves it right back. 

“I suppose it’s good to know who tolerates you and who doesn’t.” Merrick’s eyes scans over the large and extravagant room. “You have a nice setup here, I’m almost envious. My banquet hall is no where near this large.” He watches the crystal chandelier for a few minutes before coming back to reality. 

“Where are the boys?” 

Keegan notices an immediate change in Elias’s posture. His back straightens as he squares his shoulders. His jaw locks as his eyes flash red. 

“They’ll be here soon enough.” With that, Elias stalks away.

“Wonder why he is in a mood.” Merrick plops down in one of the chairs, propping his boots on another chair. 

“Perhaps because you want to take one of his sons.” Merrick’s cold eyes meet Keegan’s. 

“You know, Keegan, I heard a funny little rumor from some friends of yours.” He stands, shoving his face in Keegan’s. “I know you sent spies into my pack. I know they gathered intel on my plans for Logan and Elias’s pack.” He pulls a ziploc bag from a pocket on his cargo pants.

“You’ll be pleased to know they didn’t tell me anything, but I will get to the bottom of this, and I will make you suffer, Keegan.” 

Keegan does his best to put on a sullen and defeated face, at least until Merrick walks away, which is when he begins to grin. 

“He doesn’t realize he tortured and killed his own wolves, does he?” Ajax examines the bag, chuckling at the charms that had been planted on different wolves. The charms had symbols of Keegan’s pack. While Merrick was distracted with torturing his own men, Keegan’s were able to escape. 

“Bastard’s dumber than I realized.” He tosses the bag into the nearest trashcan, grinning softly to himself. 

“Come now Ajax, we have a meeting to get ready for.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter I know, and I'm sorry, but please let me know what you think!!!


	6. Treaty

_ ** Keegan ** _

His fingers drum aimlessly against his thigh as he sits waiting for Elias and his sons. 

“I am so sorry gentlemen,” A beautiful woman with long dirty blonde hair walks in, a sad smile on her face. “We didn’t get your notes until after we sent Logan to his grandparents.” 

_Elaine? She looks well for fifty-two. He hardly recognized her. _

“You sent him away?” Merrick growls. 

“Yes.” She snaps, her kindness gone. “He became a Beta recently and we haven’t had a Beta in this pack since,” She pauses when she looks at Keegan. “It’s been a long time. So we sent him to his grandparents to be taught and trained properly.” She takes her seat and smiles halfheartedly. “My sincerest apologies.” 

_Goddess love her_, he thinks as he snickers to himself. 

“Well fuck.” Merrick growls. 

“Alpha Keegan, Merrick, this is my eldest son David, the new Alpha of Ghost Ridge.” 

Keegan stands, shaking David’s hand politely. When Merrick stands, an obvious tension immediately forms between the two. 

David glares at Merrick for a moment before he grits his teeth and shakes his hand. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” The look Merrick gives David makes Keegan’s stomach churn. 

When they are all seated, a young female Gamma enters the room with a medium sized male red wolf beside her. A Theta. 

He looked to be around seventeen, with a soft, rounded face, and youthful puppy eyes. 

He and the girl walk up to Alpha David. She curtly bows to the other Alpha’s, before taking her seat beside David. 

The Theta walks to the other side of the table, and sits between David and Elias. 

“Your Theta is in wolf form?” Keegan asks curiously. 

Elias gives him an odd look before nodding. “Yes, for his own protection and anonymity. He’s what you would call a witness.” 

Keegan nods. “I would’ve brought my own but I’m afraid they were preoccupied.” Merrick nods in agreement, his eyes trained on the male wolf. 

That’s when it hits him. His eyes shoot over to the beautiful reddish brown wolf, with bright blue-green eyes. 

_That’s Logan. _

He grips his armrests tightly, his eyes now trained on the fluffy wolf. 

Sensing his stare, the young wolf meets his eyes. They stare silently at each other while the others talk. 

He blinks once before focusing his attention on his brother and father, and just like that Keegan’s back to normal.

“You alright? You seemed zoned out.” Elias waves his hand gently. 

“I’m just a little distracted.” He admits. “Nothing to worry about. Shall we continue?” He gives a sideways glance to Logan. 

“Yes, we shall. Now, I was this packs Alpha, but as of the other day, David is. So you will address him in regards to the new treaty. I will act as an advisor.” Elias pats his sons shoulder. 

“When we received your letters, I immediately felt compelled to shred and burn them. Well, more specifically, yours, Merrick.” He sipped his coffee. “However, I thought I’d hear both of you out, and decide where to go from there. How does that sound?” 

Keegan could practically smell the power radiating off this kid. 

“What do you mean _specifically_ mine?” Merrick snarls. 

“In Alpha Keegan’s letter, he addressed how he wanted to greet the new Alpha, me, and put a new treaty in place of the old. He also mentioned how he wished to pay his respects to my brother, who sadly, could not be here. Now on the other hand, Merrick, your letter stated that you wished to find a mate among the mateless, however, you didn’t seem too interested in that as your main focus seemed to be on my kid brother. Which I find utterly repulsive.” He glowered at the older man, earning an equally harsh glare. 

“Here’s my counter offer,” He takes a quick drink of coffee. “I don’t rip your ugly ass piece of shit self to shreds, you sign my new treaty stating that you will work together with my pack to provide supplies and goods, my brother doesn’t get harmed, you find a mateless mate, and we’re good.”

He had to admit, the boy had guts. 

“You little shit!” Merrick went to stand but was shoved back down by a man in green cargo pants and black shirt. He stood a little shorter than Merrick, and had short brown hair. 

“Forgive my Alpha, Alpha David. He gets too emotional.” Merrick’s Beta Kick looks down at his superior. “I do think you’re being too harsh Alpha David, but reasonable with most of what you said. So, I have a counter offer to your own. My Alpha and I, as well as Alpha Keegan and Beta Ajax, continue to work under you lead, providing help and supplies when needed. Merrick takes a mateless from your pack, on the condition that one of your higher ranking wolves of power, marries into either Alpha Merrick’s, or Alpha Keegan’s pack.” He squeezes his Alpha’s shoulder, easing his tension. 

“By higher ranking wolf you mean?”

Kick gives a forced smile. “A high ranking official of power, or your brother.”

David looks to his father, trying to read his stoic face. 

“Would you say this is reasonable, Alpha Keegan?” Keegan looks up at Kick, exploring his calm expression.

“Logan would be able to marry of free will, anyone of his choosing?”

“So long as they don’t reach below the rank of Beta. It has to be a fair trade. We all know Theta’s only breed with their own, so a Beta.” Kick looks over at David who is now glaring at him. “Don’t worry Alpha David, I do not intend on taking your brother from you. You don’t have to fear me.” He clears his throat and looks to the gamma who has been writing everything down. 

“Alpha Keegan, how many Beta’s do you have in your pack?” Kick meets his eyes. 

“Excluding Ajax, two. A woman named Maria and another male named Felix.” He looks over at Logan, who stares curiously at Kick.

“Alright, and excluding me, Merrick has two as well. A man named Alexander and his brother Kadence.” Logan makes a humming sound that no one but Keegan seems to notice.

David eyes the men warily. “I will discuss these terms with my brother when he returns.”

“When will he return?” Merrick interrupts. “How unfair it is for you to decide his fate without him having a say, just like your father.”

Logan’s eyes shine bright orange for a brief moment, revealing his true nature. 

“As was previously mentioned, my brother is at our grandparents,”

“Bullshit!” Merrick slams his hand against the table, causing the gamma to shriek. David grabs her hand and squeezes before facing Merrick. 

“I know he’s here David. Your father accidentally gave it away.” He grins mischievously at Elias. “When I asked him when you two were arriving, he told me you’d be there shortly, _you_ plural. Yet when you arrive, all of a sudden it’s ‘Logan is at our grandparents.’ Yeah, no. I don’t think so.”

Keegan looks nervously to the disguised Beta, his tail flicking back and forth like a cat. 

David opens his mouth only to close it. 

“Don’t you want to know where he is Keegan, what he looks like?” Merrick turns to him, his eyes daring him to say anything else. 

“It’s true I would like to meet the Beta and offer my respects and knowledge, however, if he is so afraid of what could come of us knowing his identity, I don’t blame him for not being here.” He grabs the papers the Gamma had written the different treaty options on. 

“I like Kick’s best, couldn’t have come up with a better one myself. If Logan is in fact around,” Even though he knows he is. “I would like for you to run this by him tonight. We can discuss it further tomorrow, give us all a day to gather our thoughts and wits.” He says the last part while looking at Merrick. 

Ajax and Kick nod in unison, agreeing. 

David hums to himself, looks at his mate and then his family. 

“Alright then, it’s settled.” He stands, holding out his hand. “We will resume this tomorrow after my brother and I have had time to discuss this. If he agrees to Kick’s treaty, we will discuss the minute details tomorrow and then sign. If you will excuse us, we must get ourselves and our pack ready for dinner.” 

When they leave, Kick leans against the desk and gazes at his Alpha. “The boy will never love you on his own with the way you’re acting. You should smarten up.” When Merrick goes to protest he holds up his hand. “Don’t.” 

“What if I don’t want him to love me, what if I just _ want _ him.” 

“Then you’re a sick, sadistic, piece of shit.” Keegan snarls. “That boy deserves better, he deserves to be treated right, as anyone does. They won’t let you anywhere near him, so I suggest you do what Kick said and smarten the fuck up!” He rises from his chair, cracking his knuckles. 

"Think on your actions Thomas, and who you're portraying yourself to be.” As he goes to leave Merrick stops him. 

“You want him for yourself, don’t you. You’re hoping you can woo him with your cold blue eyes and mysterious face. That he’ll fall in love with you because you're his protector. I don’t think so Keegan. Whatever you’re up to, I’m going to get to the bottom of it, and when I do, there _ will _ be hell to pay.” He grabs Kick by the arm and storms off to get ready. 

“Do you, Alpha?”

“Do I what, Ajax?"

“Want him for yourself?” Keegan meets Ajax’s sorrowful eyes, a pang of guilt settling in his stomach. 

“I don’t know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three updates in one day? Woohoo! Sorry if they're not that great. I swear I tried.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> (Finally got around to editing my mistakes in this chapter. If you notice any mistakes or issues with continuity, please don't hesitate to let me know! I want this to be an enjoyable experience, and I know there are mistakes I make in every chapter. I don't mind you pointing these out, I want you to be able to understand the story as you were meant to.) 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!!


	7. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A chapter with over 2000 words in it! You proud of me yet? XD
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, a lot has been going on once more, but I'm going to try to stick to it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to put the next one up soon!

** _Logan_ **

"I still smell like a Theta! Isn't that a problem? Merrick knows I'm here so I _have_ to attend dinner, but if I arrive smelling like a Theta-" He didn't have to finish his sentence, watching as his parents and brothers brows furrow, their brains working for a solution.

"No one said you _had_ to go, Logan." David tries, but earns a harsh glare from Logan.

"I'm not missing this dinner. They're making my favorite!" He pouts, his eyes gloomy.

"Maybe Beta Ajax has something that can fix it? Well, actually, why can't you just not take the Withenwolf?"

Logan looks at David and shakes his head. "That'll take three hours after I stop for me to smell normal again."

All four wolves sigh in unison.

As if summoned by the goddess herself, a knock sounds at the door.

"I hope that's Ajax!" Elaine shoves past her boys and opens the door, smiling widely. "Good! We need your help!" She yanks the larger male in my his shirt sleeve and shows him Logan.

Ajax just stares for a few moments, having never seen Logan in his human form.

"You look just like your mother." He states. He reaches his hand out only for Logan to smack it away.

"Can you help me or not?"

Ajax squints his eyes before realization dawns on him. "I've got just the thing you need." Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulls out a vial of red liquid.

_Blood_.

"It's going to sound weird, but this is Beta's blood, my blood. Drink this right now, and within fifteen minutes you'll be yourself again. You have to drink it all though or it won't work. I'd give you more, but it only works if it's fresh."

That's when they notice the band-aid on his forearm.

"Oh." Logan opens the vial, and immediately consumes it. "Your blood is disgusting, Ajax."

The older male chuckles, still giving Logan an odd look. "Alpha David, may I speak with Beta Logan alone?"

He doesn't want to, he doesn't trust him, but Logan seems to, so David ushers his family out of the house. "We'll be waiting at the dining hall."

With that, Logan and Ajax are alone.

"Uhm," Logan starts, chewing on his nail.

"How do you feel about Alpha's Merrick and Keegan? Honestly, how do you feel about them?" He takes a seat at their table, pushing aside an old glass of orange juice.

"Merrick seems like a dick, Keegan, perhaps a little over confident in himself. He thinks just because he can outsmart Merrick he's committed some kind of feat, but as far as I can tell, Merrick isn't the brightest. He's mostly brawn, not so much brain. Keegan seems to be a healthy combination of both. Kick seems to me more brains, and you, Ajax you also seem pretty well balanced. It's weird, but I think I can trust you."

Logan sits down beside him, still playing with his nails.

"Thank you, and I agree. Most Beta's and Alpha's are like Presidents and their VPs. What one may be lacking in, the other picks up. I am more brawny and Alpha Keegan is stronger with his intelligence. He's a strong Alpha, stronger than Merrick wishes to admit. Back when we were all just Beta's, well, Kick and I were Gamma's, Keegan was always stronger and faster than Merrick. It always pissed him off.

"So when Merrick broke away, feeling crowded, he took Keegan as his Beta, and promoted Kick and I to lower ranking Beta's. Merrick almost killed your father before he yielded, saying he could leave the pack, and not take over it. In return for Merrick leaving, Elias wouldn't launch an attack and kill him and those he took with him. That's where the treaty came in." He grabs a cookie off the table and munches on it.

"Eventually, Keegan got tired of being bossed around by a man who wouldn't take his advice on strategies and keeping his pack alive. Keegan challenged him, and won. He nearly killed Merrick, but he did something similar to your dad. He told him he would be taking me, as he and I got along better, and that he would take a different portion of America, in return for leaving, he would keep to the treaty they all signed, and not attack either pack."

Ajax smiles sadly at Logan. "Keegan was only twenty. When Merrick and Keegan left Elias's pack, Keegan was seventeen." He rubs his fingers over the bridge of his nose. "My apologies, shouldn't have dumped that on you."

Logan gazes at the other Beta before smiling. "i like learning new things, I'm all about that educational life style. Thank you for sharing."

They stare at each other for a few moments before Ajax smiles widely. "Your scent is back!"

Logan's eyes widen as he sniffs himself, grinning even wider. "Oh hell yeah!" He then hugs Ajax, the widest grin on his face. "Thanks man." He pulls away, his face flushed. "Sorry, I don't usually hug guys but, you've been a huge help. I appreciate all of it."

Ajax's own cheeks flush. "Just don't go falling in love with me, okay kid?"

Logan rolls his eyes. "Yeah no, sorry pal. Ain't gonna happen so don't you worry."

They head to the dining hall together, chatting mostly about Merrick's stupidity and arrogance.

"You seem chill." Logan states, looking up at the stars as he talks.

"Thanks." Ajax chuckles, pushing open the door, which causes all noise inside to cease.

Logan immediately freezes, his eyes locked on the two Alpha's who now stare at him, almost hungrily.

Merrick's eyes slowly rake up and down Logan's body while Keegan's watch him curiously, eyeing him like a puzzle piece.

"Good evening, Alpha's." He murmurs, making his way over to his mother, where he sits to her right, with David on his right, and his father on her left.

Merrick and Keegan sit across from them with their Beta's. Merrick sits across from Elaine, Kick on his right. Keegan sits across from Logan, Ajax taking his seat on his left.

"So nice of you to join us, Beta Logan." Keegan holds out his hand, a calm, stoic expression on his face.

Logan takes his hand firmly, shivering when Keegan smiles softly at him.

"I'm Alpha Merrick." Merrick holds out his hand, only for Logan to stare at it.

"Sweetheart, I know he's a dick but don't be rude, shake Alpha Merrick's hand." Logan does as he's told, not feeling the same shivering sensation he felt with Alpha Keegan.

_Maybe_ _it's because he's stronger than Alpha Merrick? _He thinks to himself.

"Dig in!" Elaine claps her hands, kissing her husband on his cheek as everyone begins to feast.

As Logan begins to eat, he notices Alpha Merrick won't stop watching him, taking in his every movement with rapt attention.

Alpha Keegan only occasionally looks up, usually when Logan sips his wine or takes an overly large bite.

"Why do you smell like Ajax?" Merrick suddenly growls.

Logan freezes, food halfway to his mouth. For the first time since their hand shake, Logan looks him in the eyes.

"I spoke with him before we walked here. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't jump me, and he's made it very clear he is not interested in me in any way, shape, or form. Therefore I trust him. Plus, he's a fellow Beta, and we Beta's have our own rules."

"We cannot cause harm to each other, nor be tied to any harm that befalls another Beta." Ajax and Kick state. "Out titles would be stripped from us and we would be shunned by the Mother."

Ajax sips his own wine. "As foolish as it seems, since Alpha's don't have this rule, it keeps Beta's from killing each other to gain power. Makes us all equals."

Logan nods, looking back at Merrick. "So to answer your question, I know Beta Ajax can't hurt me without hurting himself. I trust him." He states once more, earning a low growl from Merrick.

"_Jealous_ _prick_." Logan mutters into another bite of food.

"So, Logan, you still going to school?" He looks up when he hears Alpha Keegan's deep, melodic voice.

Smooth, yet sharp when necessary.

"Yes, I'm a senior this year. Almost done." Elaine pats his shoulder proudly, grinning excitedly.

Keegan nods, before giving a faint smile, causing his eyes to crinkle.

"Alpha Keegan, may I ask, how old are you?"

Keegan coughs into his hand, before looking him in the eye. "Well, let's see. I was seventeen when we made that first treaty, and you're almost eighteen, and you were five, I think. 

"You're thirty?!" He gapes. "You look like you're only twenty-five!"

Keegan chuckles, shaking his head. "Yeah, thanks for that kid. If I remember correctly, Merrick is around thirty-five."

Merrick glares at him for not letting him answer himself.

"Wow. No wonder David is pissed." David rubs his brother's shoulder gently.

"Yeah, you'd be better off going with that woman, she's around twenty two right? What was her name again Alpha Keegan?" David asks.

"Maria." He states firmly.

Logan nods softly, thinking to himself about the four potential Beta's and two Alpha's.

"I still have time to see if I have a mate, right?"

Keegan smiles warmly, something he never does. "Of course. I'm not in any hurry. Are you, Merrick?"

Merrick glares at Keegan, huffing indignantly. "No, I suppose not. However I do think he should only have a week after he turns eighteen. Otherwise it'll seem like you're avoiding your responsibilities."

"_Responsibilities_?" He snarls. "My responsibilities are to lead this pack with my brother and finish out highschool, not choose between two Alpha's or their Beta's! Anyone ever ask me how I feel about this, what I may want? No, you don't! Because you're all selfish fucking bastards! Fuck you Merrick, and fuck you too Keegan! Fuck all of this and all of you!" He stands, storming out of the hall and slamming the door behind himself.

"What a prick!" He screams to no one in particular. "Fucking bastard. No wonder everyone hates him." He pulls off his shirt, pants, and shoes as he nears the woods, allowing himself to transform, before bolting to his getaway.

When he arrives, he flops down, sighing heavily while looking at his reflection.

"Oh Goddess, please don't let this happen to me. I don't want this, I don't want any of this! I just want to have a normal life!" He screams, his voice distorted in his wolf form, coming out as strange growls and snorts.

"I don't want to be alone. Please don't let me be alone." He eyes water and he lets his tears fall, sniffling every so often, which of course sounds weird as he's a wolf.

He stays there for a while, simply staring at his sullen expression and praying that he's not alone.

A twig snaps behind him and he stands, sniffing the air, catching a scent he's never smelled before.

Spreading his hind legs slightly, and readying his front ones for a pounce, he gets lower to the ground, baring his teeth and growling.

"_Don't be afraid. _" A deep, gruff voice growls from the shadows. "_I can keep you from feeling alone. Isn't that what you're afraid of, little Beta. Being alone?" _

There's something wrong with that voice, it's filled with such anger and hatred. Such anguish.

Logan turns slowly, his ears and head moving with the sound of what he assumes to be another wolf.

"Stay away!" He barks, the fur on his back standing on end.

"_Oh, sweet Beta, I don't think so_." The large wolf slowly makes its way out of the woods, revealing it's greasy black coat.

White fur coats it's chin, as well as a pink, fleshy scar over his left eye.

Logan realizes with deep dread that it's twice the size of his father.

His ears want to go back as the larger wolf nears, but he forces himself to stand his ground.

"You've got guts, kid." The wolf smiles. "Do you have the strength to match it?"

Before Logan can blink the older wolf launches himself at Logan, tackling him to the ground, knocking the wind from his lungs.

"I suppose we'll see." He clamps his maw onto Logan's neck, making the boy cry out as his teeth draw blood.

"Scream, Logan. Beg for mercy. Scream for _daddy_!" He snarls, squeezing his jaw even more.

Logan whimpers, letting out a high pitched yelp as the older wolf draws more blood.

"That's it kid, that's what I like to hear." He lets Logan go, watching as he slumps to the ground, his neck in too much pain to move.

"I can hear them coming as we speak. Good. I want them to get the message loud and clear."

Three much smaller wolves appear behind the largest, who's obviously their Alpha.

"I'll let you go this once, Logan, but I'll be back." He turns to leave, but pauses. Turning his head to face Logan, he grins. "Tell Elias, Rorke says hi."

With that, that four wolves are gone, leaving Logan alone, waiting for his family.

He hears their footfalls in the distance, but all he can focus on are those red, hate filled eyes.

Exhaustion and blood loss finally cause his body to go limp, and he whines softly, all anger leaving him as a deep, and sudden onset rush of fear knocks him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think? Thanks for reading!
> 
> This has been edited!
> 
> By the way! I created a new story, called Updates, it's where you'll get all the information you need on updates and you can state your concerns as well. Ask questions.  
I made it as I have no way of really talking to you guys and informing you of update schedules or if I can't update on a particular day. 
> 
> If it doesn't work out I'll take it down, but feel free to pop on by! It's on my profile!


	8. Infirmary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for being patient. I bring you a new chapter today! With the help of FookinDetails my new beta reader, this chapter has been edited and is ready to be read. (Lol) 
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Logan**

  
_Don't_ _ be afraid, little beta._

His eyes widen, his breath catching in his throat as he lurches forward.

Before he can fall off the bed he's on, two strong arms wrap around his torso, pulling him to a broad chest.

"Easy kid, easy. It's alright. I've got you." The deep, masculine voice eases his nerves, and slowly, he's able to focus back on the real world, and not his nightmares.

He looks up, freezing when he meets the calculating blue eyes of Keegan, staring down at him calmly.

"You alright kid?"

He gulps, opening his mouth only to close it.

The older male stares at Logan curiously, his eyes searching Logan's pale features.

"Nightmare?" His voice is calm, gentle, letting Logan's wolf know he means no harm.

"Hmm." He doesn't speak, unsure if it's a good idea.

Keegan lets him go, allowing him to settle back down.

Without speaking, Keegan leans over, moving a lever on the side so Logan is sitting up.

"Thanks." Is all he manages.

The Alpha still watches him, his cold eyes examining the younger male's features.

Instead of speaking, Keegan leans back in his chair, watching Logan for a few more moments before picking his book up off the floor.

Logan tries to read the title, giving himself a headache as he can't seem to read it.

"What're you reading?" He asks, his voice low.

Keegan ignores him for a moment, humming a second later and closing his book.

"You can't read the title?"

Logan shakes his head, receiving a raised eyebrow.

Leaning forward once more, Keegan places the back of his hand to Logan's forehead.

"Why are you, stop it!" Logan goes to shove his hand away, only to get his wrist slapped.

"Stop moving." Keegan commands.

Logan freezes, watching as Keegan's eyes scan his face, before his fingers gently prod at his neck.

Logan hisses, smacking Keegan's arm, before squeaking at the hard glare of the Alpha.

"I'm sorry!" He puts his hand against his neck, hissing after a moment.

"What the hell?" He scratches lightly at the bandages around his neck.

Before he can cause further damage, Keegan takes Logan's hands, setting then back down on the bed.

"You don't remember?" At the oddest times, Logan has noticed Keegan's voice will go up an octave or two, almost as if he's talking to a child, or someone who is struggling to understand him.

"Remember what?"

Keegan sighs heavily, rubbing at his brows.

"You were attacked by an Alpha, a powerful one." He takes a mirror from a table, handing it to Logan.

He takes it, holding it up to examine his wounds. Around his entire neck are soft, white bandages, and along the sides of his neck are a few faint, red dots, as if a dog bit him.

"Oh." He hands Keegan the mirror.

_Who attacked me?_

He rubs gently at his neck, avoiding Keegan's gaze.

Then it hits him.

"Where's Alpha Merrick?"

Keegan's eyes suddenly grow dark, his usual bright blue suddenly became navy.

He gulps, eyeing Keegan anxiously as he grips his armrests.

"Out with your father." He stands abruptly, making his way over to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup.

"Want one?" Logan just stares at Keegan's broad back, not sure how he should respond.

"I asked if you wanted one, Logan." He's glaring at him again, this time more than likely because Logan ignored him.

"No, sir. Thank you." He can feel his cheeks flush as Keegan's eyes become bright again.

Keegan makes his way back over, taking his seat beside Logan.

With anxiety, Logan realizes he hasn't blinked since Logan last spoke.

"Uhm, Alpha Keegan? You alright?" His eyes return to normal as he focuses on Logan's worried frown.

"Are you alright? Your neck must sting." He ignores his deflection, instead rubbing at his neck again.

"Yeah, maybe a little. I'll be fine though, I suffered worse pains in middle school." He chuckles awkwardly at his own joke, to which Keegan just stares.

_Weirdo_. He thinks, but there's no malice.

_Alpha Keegan is just a strange man._

_I wouldn't mind learning more about him sometime._ Logan ignores his wolf, instead leans back on the bed and stares at the ceiling.

"You mentioned a powerful Alpha attacked me, do you know who he or she might be? I mean, I thought our three packs were the only three in America."

Keegan chuckles softly.

"There are smaller packs all throughout America. However, there are no Alphas that powerful in America. Hasn't been since," he paused, his eyes darkening, an ugly frown marring his handsome face.

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is finding this Alpha. It's a true born, making it extremely dangerous." He picks his book back up, flipping to a page half way into the book, before showing it to Logan.

He squints his eyes, trying to understand the strange language on the pages, but can't.

"You read gibberish?" He asks, not trying to be rude.

Keegan's eyes widen, as if shocked that he couldn't read gibberish.

"Kid, this is our language. A way to communicate privately. You can't read it?" He pulls the book back in his lap, staring curiously at Logan before shaking his head.

"Your father has some explaining to do." With that, Keegan shuts up, reading through the chapter he tried showing Logan.

He sits there awkwardly, staring at the ceiling and listening to Keegan's breathing, the occasional page turning to disrupt the calm.

Just as he thinks he'll lose his mind to the silence, the doors to the infirmary open, revealing his parents, David, and a pissed off looking Merrick.

"_Joy_." He hears Keegan mutter, before the older male stands. "Alpha Elias, Alpha David, Merrick." They glower at each other for a few moments before Elias snaps his fingers in front of their faces.

"Enough you two, you're acting like kids!" Elias glares at both males, a strong power emanating from him.

"He started it!" Merrick tries, earning a smack to the head from Kick.

"You're thirty-five Merrick, act like it." He takes a seat at the foot of Logan's bed, Ajax joining him.

Alpha Merrick mumbles something, before plopping down beside Kick.

"Hello, Logan. How are you feeling?" Kick takes a notepad from his jacket as well as a pen.

"Uh, I'm fine, I guess. My neck is a little sore, but I'm okay other than that." Kick nods, squinting his eyes slightly, before returning the pen and pad to his jacket.

"Alpha Keegan, anything unusual happen since he awoke?"

Alpha Keegan is silent, staring at Logan before meeting Kick's gaze.

"He doesn't remember who attacked him, which I find strange. It's almost as if he didn't remember being attacked at all."

Kick nods, humming to himself as Merrick glares from beside him.

Keegan ignores him, instead focusing his attention back on Logan.

The two stare at each other, causing shivers to run along Logan's spine and arms.

Keegan breaks the stare, looking at Kick instead. "What do you think?"

Ajax crosses his arms, crooking a brow. Kick hums curiously, before looking at Elias.

"Alpha Keegan stated this wolf did smell like a powerful Alpha. A true born. Is this a part of their powers? Or has it been caused by the trauma?"

Elias stares at his youngest, his face seeming to age before Logan's eyes.

"Supposedly, certain Alpha venom has the ability to wipe memory. I wouldn't know though, as I was an ascender."

Logan looks between all the Alphas in the room. "Ascender?"

As Keegan clears his throat to explain, Merrick interjects.

"An ascender, young Beta, is what you call a wolf who has risen to a rank they weren't necessarily meant to be. Keegan and I are ascenders, as are Betas Kick and Ajax." He straightens his shoulders proudly, giving a smug smirk to Keegan, who bares his teeth slightly.

"Just quit it! My dad is right, you're worse than kids!" Logan crosses his arms, done with their shit.

"Now wait a minute," Logan glares at both Alphas, shutting them up instantly.

When he feels they won't speak, he turns to his father. "Will I be able to leave soon?"

Elias nods, handing him a bottle of water. "Honey, David's mate, says you can leave as soon as you pass your concussion test. Apparently she thinks you could have one." He pats Logan's shoulder, turning to David.

"Watch your brother, Merrick, Keegan, Ajax, Kick and I will secure the border. Make sure we can prevent this from happening again."

Before Merrick can protest, Keegan is waltzing out the door, Ajax and Kick on his heels.

Merrick growls, looks at Logan for a moment, before marching after them.

"And mom thinks our fights are bad." David chuckles, taking Keegan's seat. "For real though, how are you feeling?"

Logan shrugs his shoulders. "I'm good, man, really. I just wish those two would stop. It's bullshit." He laughs.

"It's still funny though." David chuckles, earning one from Logan.

"Funnier than Hell." He stretches his limbs, settling back into his bed. "I could use a nap." He mutters.

David chuckles softly, shaking his brother lightly. "You should really eat first, you haven't eaten anything since last night and it's almost noon." 

Logan looks at his older brother, taking in his calm brown eyes and short hair, examining the bead necklace dangling from his neck. 

"Fine. But I'm not really hungry, so only toast." He crosses his arms childishly. 

"Coffee?" David asks.

Logan huffs. "I told Alpha Keegan no, what makes you think you're so special?"

David feigns hurt, putting his hand over his heart. "I'm your brother, _that's_ what makes me special."

Logan rolls his eyes, taking the cup of coffee and piece of toast from his brother.

"How's your relationship with Honey? Is she nice?"

David can hear the loneliness in Logan's voice, and smiles sadly. "She's really nice, actually. She thinks you're cool, she wishes you could be friends. She keeps talking about kids though, I don't know if I'm ready for kids. I think in a few years maybe. She's young anyway. I think she's just afraid she won't make me happy. However, I couldn't be happier."

As David continues on about his mate, Logan finds himself drifting off into his own world, and before his knows it, he's nodded off.

_Hello, little Beta._

_You can't hide from me!_

_He looks around, his eyes wide, that deep, harsh and gruff voice echoing all around him. _

_I'm going to find you, little Beta. You can't hide from me forever._

_He hunches lower in his hiding spot, which appears to be in a little dug out hole, with a rock over his head. A small gap between the wet dirt and the rock allowing him to watch his surroundings._

_"Young Beta!" Just as he thinks this strange voice has found him, he hears a familiar male voice shout something._

_His ears perk up as he tries to listen, curiosity getting the better of him._

_He fears this voice, even if he can't place it, so why isn't he running?_

_"Leave her alone! Don't you fucking touch her!" Logan spots the second voice. Standing in a clearing is a young, black wolf with markings on his muzzle._

_His stance is defensive, his tail and head low._

_"Come now Keegan, that's no way to speak to your superior." The black wolf snarls, baring bloodied canines._

_Logan freezes. Keegan? Alpha Keegan? But he looks so young._

_He looks my age._

_"Stop being a coward! Show yourself!"_

_Logan follows Keegan's gaze to a grouping of trees, where a larger wolf makes his way into the clearing._

_This wolf was mostly black along his spine and tail, which slowly fades into brown and then gray on his sides. His mandible and cheeks were white, his nose and eyes being black and brown. _

_"Here I am, Keegan. What're you gonna do about it?" Merrick changes his stance, readying to attack._

_Keegan does the same, freezing only when a woman screams his name._

_Suddenly, Logan has pulled himself out of the hole, standing in the open as what appears to be young Keegan and Merrick staring at him._

_"Leave him alone Merrick! It's me you want." His mouth moves, but it's not him speaking._

_It's that woman._

_Keegan's eyes widen, his ears going back. "Carol, no! I can handle this, go back!"_

_Logan meets Keegan's eyes, and he can feel himself smile sadly._

_"It's alright Keegan, I'll be fine. I promise." Logan, or rather, Carol, faces Merrick, and immediately Logan can feel her anger._

_"Don't you dare threaten my mate." She stalks forward, startling Merrick._

_"Be a real Alpha for once Merrick. That's what you want to be, isn't it? You want to kill Elias and prove you're better than him. Prove you're worthy of the title." She looks at Keegan, sadness seeping into her gaze._

_"I'm the Beta you have to get through, Merrick. Not some Gamma, unless, you're afraid of him? You're not afraid of a little Gamma, are you?"_

_Anger and hatred flares through Merrick's eyes, and before Keegan can scream, he's launched himself at them._

_Carol manages to dodge, moving to the right quickly so that his teeth clamp on dirt._

_"You've got to be quicker than that to be an Alpha!"_

_Stop taunting him! Why are you doing that! He'll kill you!_

_He tries to yell at her, tries to get her attention but nothing is working._

_Carol lunges at Merrick, raking her claws through his side, earning a harsh yelp._

_"You're going to die today Merrick, I can guarantee that." She stalks him slowly, the other Beta glowering at her._

_"You're a real bitch, you know that?" Keegan barks an insult, charging at Merrick, only to be smacked and launched into a tree._

_"Keegan!" She screams, and as she watches her mate fall to the ground, Logan feels a burning pain seep its way into his rib cage._

_He goes to scream, but she screams for them. A bloodcurdling, gut wrenching shriek that gains Keegan's attention._

_His eyes widen, his mouth open to scream._

_"Today, Carol, is the day you die." As Logan and Carol meet Keegan's watering eyes, their throat is ripped open by Merrick's sharp teeth._

_They go to scream but can't, only able to collapse, and bleed. Their eyes locked on Keegan's._

_Keegan limp/crawls to his mate, and Logan can see Keegan's heart shatter in his beautiful blue eyes as they water._

_"Carol, baby?" He nuzzles her, but even Logan knows she isn't breathing anymore._

_"Carol!" Keegan screams._

_Logan can spot blood along Keegan's ribs, but he doesn't seem to care._

_"Now you know how it feels, Keegan. I hope you enjoyed the show." Merrick grabs Keegan by the back of his neck, dragging him away from his mate._

_"No! Fucking bastard! Let me go!" He bats at Merrick, managing to break free, only to crawl back to his mate._

_"Carol," he sobs. "I'm so sorry." He buries his face in her neck._

_He doesn't move, for obvious reasons he can't, and holds his breath._

_He just watched a man break._

_He feels a harsh exhale against his neck, before Keegan stands. He turns, glowering at Merrick._

_"There will come a day, Merrick, when you least expect it. I will rip _everything_ from you. I mean everything."_

_He collapses against Carol's body, sobbing lowly._

_"I'd like to see you try." And then it's all gone. Black._

_Suddenly Logan's in a different scene, Ajax is beside him, Keegan in front of him. He's older. Maybe twenty? _

_"Keegan, you've been his Beta for three years. I don't know how you've managed it without killing him, I'm impressed, but I think you're ready. I think we have enough intel on his attack patterns, how he leads attacks, and potential weaknesses."_

_Keegan slams his hands on the table. "Alexia is dead, Ajax. She was his only weakness!" He scratches his chin, growling lowly. "The hell am I gonna do now."_

_Ajax stares at his soon to be Alpha, sadness creeping into his features._

_"Challenge him_ _. Challenge him and win. David is already eight years old, so, in ten more years he'll be an Alpha, Elias will retire. They'll have our backs Keegan. We can do this. This isn't the end."_

_Keegan watches him curiously, before looking right at Logan._

_"I've got a plan." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know. Sorry it took so long to update it.


	9. Keegan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you FookinDetails for helping me edit this!!!

* * *

_**Keegan**_

After securing the border, which took much longer than necessary, Keegan made his way back to the infirmary, deciding Logan being alone wouldn't be a good idea. 

He hadn't seen Merrick in the past hour, and knowing him, he was on his way to torment the kid. 

_Fucking bastard. _

Keegan picked up his pace, trotting alongside the large oak trees. 

Many years before all this, when they had first started their very own pack, (having been a bunch of lone wolves until they met.) They were all in San Diego. Elias had agreed that they would need more room as more wolves joined, and moved east. 

Keegan was never a fan of big cities or just cities in general, so he didn't mind. 

It was a nice change. 

A sweet scent stops him in his tracks, and he stick his nose in the air. Putting it to the ground, he follows the scent until he stops, seeing a small bunch of wildflowers. 

There were a few pink mixed with white and blue, creating a beautiful gradient. 

_I wonder if Logan likes flowers. _

People always said how Keegan's deep baritone startles them, however, his wolf's is even deeper. He wonders how people here would react. 

Obviously Merrick, Elias, Ajax and Kick know, as well as a few others. 

He's curious if Logan would be scared of his wolf's voice. 

Being gentle, he picks a small handful, carrying them carefully in his maw as he makes his way back. 

When he arrives, he luckily smells no Merrick. 

He moves past a few healers, startling the poor things, before making his way over to Logan. 

He can still smell David, but it's faint.

He must have just left. 

Logan is fast asleep, snoring softly, one arm over his stomach while the other hangs off the bed. 

Keegan sets the flowers on Logan's chest, sitting down right after. 

He just watches Logan, not trying to be creepy, just enjoying how sweet his face looks when he's sleeping. 

No stress. No worries. Just sleep. 

He rests his chin on Logan's ribcage, sighing softly as he listens to the boy’s heartbeat. 

_Thump thump, thump. _

_Thump thump, thump. _

_Thump thump thump. _

His ears perk up when he doesn't hear a pause. 

Leaning over, he sniffs Logan, listening still. 

_Thump thump, thump. _

He shakes his head, assuming he just misheard. 

Pushing back, he looks around. 

I could really use a coffee. He thinks, however his clothes are back at Elias' house, and since he doesn't know where Merrick is, he's not leaving. 

Just for a minute, he won't wake up. 

Then again, the healers are around. Wouldn't want to scare them again. 

_Fuck it._ He shifts back into his human form, stretching his arms, legs and back, feeling a soreness in them. 

He's always so damn sore when he shifts. 

Luckily, fresh coffee has been made, and he pours himself a cup. 

Moving over to the small window that reaches his chest, he looks out, watching the birds chase each other, as well as the kids. 

He spots a few cats running around, which he finds weird. 

His gaze moves to the trees, watching as squirrels hop around and make their noise. 

He turns to go sit down, freezing when he sees Logan, sitting up, staring at him. 

"Fuck." Keegan mutters, immediately looking for something to cover himself up. 

"Uh-uhm, Alpha Keegan?" Logan stutters, a strange tone in his voice. 

Keegan just grabs a nearby towel and covers himself. 

"You are supposed to be sleeping." 

Logan lets out a chuckle, nervousness still in his tone. 

"Well, uh... yeah.... I was." He stretches, yawning. "But then I heard a noise and woke up." 

Keegan curses himself for giving in to his weakness that is coffee. 

"My apologies." 

Logan shakes his head. Leaning over to his food tray, he pulls out a key. 

"There's a supply closet near the bathroom, with clothes for when wolves don't have any or can't get any. Honey left the key here, so I think it's alright if you get some."

Instead of Logan bringing the key to him, he sits there, a slight mischievous grin on his face. 

Keegan growls internally, moving to the boy slowly. When he goes to take the key, Logan pulls it back. 

"What's the magic word?" 

"I will shift and kick your ass." 

Logan lets out a soft chuckle, earning his wolf's entire attention. 

_Let him look at us again! You saw how he was when he first saw it! Let him see it! Let him see us! Oh I want him! He's so beautiful, and I bet you he's a vir- _

Keegan snatches the key, nodding awkwardly. 

"Thanks, kid." He moves away, and walks backwards into the storage room. 

"You afraid of me seeing your ass? I already saw it. Dude you're fucking muscular all over. It's kind of scary how much muscle you have." 

Keegan rolls his eyes. 

"I'm keeping my eyes on you." 

Logan lets out a chuckle as Keegan disappears behind the wall for the bathroom. 

Feeling safe to turn around, he does so, unlocking the closet. 

Once inside, he searches quickly, hoping to find his size. 

Around ten minutes later he comes back out, a new leather jacket on, with some random black shirt, jeans, and hiking boots. 

"You look nice." Logan comments, earning a glare from Keegan. 

Logan chuckles. 

His eyes dart down for a second and he pauses, a slight fear overtaking his hazel eyes. 

Keegan stops, watching him. 

"Logan?" 

He looks back up at Keegan, a bright blush covering his cheeks and nose. 

_It's cute. _

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." 

Logan looks away, confusing Keegan. 

Then he notices the flowers Logan accidentally crushed. 

He smiles softly, picking them up and setting them in a glass of water. "It's not so bad." One of the flowers falls over. "Perhaps worse than it looks, but they were going to die anyway. Percy just wanted to know what flowers you like." 

Logan furrows his brows, before making an _ah_ sound. 

"Your wolf seems nice. I like his name, too." 

_Oh yes, I am very nice. I can be even nicer. I like his name as well. _Percy purrs. _Let him look at us again. Damnit Keegan let him look! _

"Shut up!" He snarls, startling Logan. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I was just, I'm sorry." He notices the slight fear in his eyes and immediately feels like an ass. 

_Look what you did! _

He pulls his chair forward. "I was speaking with my wolf, I'm sorry I scared you." 

Logan looks up, watching him. "Your wolf gets on your nerves too?" 

Keegan gives a soft chuckle, realizing he never really smiles or laughs unless he's near Logan. 

"All the damn time." 

Logan looks back down, an odd look in his eyes. 

"I know this is awfully bold of me, and probably completely wrong, and will more than likely boost your wolf's ego negatively, but I really enjoyed seeing you naked." Logan breathes out heavily. 

He's right, it did boost his wolf's ego negatively. 

_Oh yes! Strip Keegan! Let him see us. Let him see how superior we are compared to Merrick! Let him look! Better yet, let him touch us! _

He ignores his wolf, instead leaning closer. "Honey do your concussion test yet?"

Logan seems almost hurt. "Yes. She said I'm free to go." 

He hums, resting his arms on the bed. "Then why haven't you?" 

A deeper blush graces Logan's face. "I-I was waiting." 

He hums again. "Waiting?" 

He nods, all confidence seeming to leave him. "Yeah, I... I was waiting.... I was waiting... I was waiting for you." 

His own ego went through the roof at that. 

He imagines if he were in wolf form his tail would be wagging. 

That would be embarrassing. 

He pushes away, clenching his fists tightly. 

"I see." He manages, clenching his teeth as well. 

"Did I piss you off?" He's so worried he's made him angry, and not at all worried that he might not be able to control Percy. 

"We should go find your dad." He mutters, trying to gain some control. "I'll wait outside while you get dressed." 

When he's made it outside, he lets out the breath he was holding. 

"Fuck." He crosses his arms, waiting. 

"Trouble in paradise?" He looks up, spotting Honey, wearing a soft pink overall covering a white shirt.

"That's a statement." He states, sipping his coffee. 

"Yeah, I'm weird." She crosses her arms. "Maybe that's why David likes me? I don't know. I like to be different, is all. No one else dresses this way, so it makes me unique. Maybe." She shakes her head. "Logan leaving with you?" 

He nods. 

"Where are you going?" 

He looks up, watching her bright brown eyes as she watches him. 

Her tone is motherly, and obviously overprotective. 

_She'll make a good mother._ He thinks. 

"To find his father. You're welcome to come with." 

She searches his eyes, humming softly. "Okay, be safe. I have to stay and clean up here." She opens the door as Logan reaches for the handle. 

"Oh, hey, Honey."

She smiles warmly. "Hey Logan. Have a safe walk." She moves past him, taking Keegan's coffee as she goes. 

"Cups stay here!"

"Damn it." 

Logan laughs at him, placing another cup in his hand.

"This is a to-go cup I found in the cupboard. Black, the way you like it." He hops down from the small porch, ignoring the stairs like a child. 

"Thanks, kid." Logan nods, huffing when Keegan ruffles his hair. 

"What's up with older men messing with my hair?" He mutters, thinking Keegan can't hear him. 

"Your hair is soft, reminds me of..." he stops, Logan stopping beside him. 

Logan looks at him weirdly, almost remorsefully. 

"I'm sorry." 

Keegan looks over at him, confusion evident on his face. 

Logan simply smiles sadly, and continues on. "Let's find my dad, yeah? If you're done securing the border, he's probably checking inventory." He voice fades as he keeps walking. 

_He knows_. Percy growls, defensive. 

"That's impossible." 

_Is it? _

Keegan watches the seventeen year old walk off, before he stops. 

"You coming or not?" 

He shakes his head, jogging up to him.

"Old man." Logan jokes, earning a slap to the back of the head. 

"I'm not that old." 

Logan hums thoughtfully. "I don't know, thirty is pretty old."

Keegan glowers at him, earning a cute little laugh. 

"I suppose I can like my men old." 

He stops when Logan says that, eyeing the boy. 

"What?" He usually can say the right things or sound intelligent, however he thinks this boy might be stealing some of his brain cells. 

Logan chuckles. "I'm kidding." He takes Keegan's coffee, going to take a sip only to spit it out. "I don't know how you can drink it black, that shit is gross." 

Keegan rolls his eyes, snatching his coffee back. 

"Don't touch my coffee." He then takes a few gulps just to fuck with Logan. 

He makes a gagging sound before laughing. 

"You're much cooler than Merrick. Don't tell him I said that though, prick might have a hissy fit."

He lets out a stronger laugh at that, finding it strange how much he laughs around Logan. 

"Hey Keegan?" 

Logan stops in front of him, gazing at him curiously. 

"Can I show you my favorite spot? We can see my dad after." 

He looks so hopeful, brilliant hazel eyes pleading so sweetly. 

He doesn't want to cave, Percy already did, yet he does anyway. "Alright. Show me." 

Logan grins excitedly, like a child who finally got the candy bar he kept asking for.

"You want to go there as wolves, or as we are now?" 

Keegan stares at him for a moment, enjoying how Logan looks at him. 

"I wouldn't mind walking there, seems nice." Logan grins excitedly. 

"Follow me." As he goes to follow Logan, he stops. 

Looking around, he sniffs the air, waiting. 

After a few minutes of just looking and sniffing, he shrugs it off, thinking of it as nerves. 

He follows Logan into the woods, listening as he talks about different birds he's seen at this spot and the deer he's had staring contests with. 

As Keegan makes his way into the woods, Merrick holds his phone up to his ear. 

"He's going into the woods, sir. I believe they're heading to that spot."

"_They didn't see you_?" His gruff voice asks. 

Merrick hums, shaking his head. "Keegan almost caught me, however the boy managed to distract him."

He hears a growl on the other line. "_I want you to get as much information as you can Merrick. This is much bigger than even you realize. I need this boy, Merrick. He's the conclusion to it all." _

Merrick clenches his fist, anger rising in him. 

"_Don't worry, Thomas, you'll get your boy too. Even though he wants you dead."_

"You don't know shit, Gabriel!" 

A sharp growl echoes from the phone and he flinches. 

"_Don't you dare forget who you're talking to,_ boy." 

Merrick nods, gulping. 

"_You'll get yours, when I get mine_." 

He pulls the phone away when it disconnects, staring at it for a few moments. 

_You'll get yours, when I get mine. _

"Yeah, I fucking will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think


	10. Dog Walks and Dog Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, I'm posting this chapter again. I've decided it works, and I'm going to try to continue with a new chapter soon! Writing it right now.

* * *

** _Keegan_ **

Logan takes Keegan by the arm, guiding him through the tall oak trees and berry bushes.

He watches Logan, smiling at the boy without realizing, enjoying it as he talks about the different animals he's seen while walking through here.

"I chased two Blue Jays one time, and got my foot caught in a hole." He grins. "I also got lost in the woods when I was younger, and this beautiful grey wolf found me, I was only around seven at the time." He looks down thoughtfully. "I was too scared to change back into a human, and she had a few pups around. I guess she just took me under her wing. She had a cave and she shared some fresh deer with me. In the morning, she escorted me back to my mom and dad." He looks up at Keegan. "Sometimes, when I take walks out here, she'll follow me a few feet behind. Making sure I'm okay."

Keegan stares at Logan softly, a gentle smirk on his face. "Really?"

Logan nods, smiling back. "Yeah, don't be surprised if you hear her following us."

Keegan chuckles. "Did your parents look for you?"

Logan furrows his brows, thinking. "I think so. I don't really remember that part. I just remember her wrapping me up with her pups. It was nice and warm." He picks up the pace, grabbing Keegan's hand this time and leading him further into the dense forest.

In the distance, Keegan can see rays of su light shining into a clearing. As they enter it, Keegan's eyes widen. "Wow." He breathes, staring wide eyed at the crystal clear waterfall and the pool it falls into. A deer watches them from afar, snacking on some clovers while keeping her eyes on them.

A few rabbits hop around, chasing each other and rolling around in the bright grass.

A few butterflies evade the frogs on the rocks, and chickadees flutter about, singing their little tunes.

"This is..." He looks at Logan, smiling at Logan's wide grin.

"Beautiful?"

He nods, inhaling the fresh air. "It's peaceful." He takes in another deep breath, feeling his joints relax.

"This is where it happened."

Keegan looks down, following Logan's finger to an area off on the side, where dried blood sticks to the leaves.

"Oh."

Logan nods. "It's why I wanted to come here with you. I don't... I don't feel safe anymore." He rubs at his neck, scratching at the bandages.

"Let me look." He reaches forward, waiting until Logan nods before carefully unwrapping it. He folds the bandages neatly, slipping them into his jacket pocket. Looking back up, he eyes each teeth mark, a frown creasing his face.

"I'm okay. It doesn't really hurt anymore." He rubs at the raised skin sheepishly. "Honey said that it might not scar." He pouts, sighing. "They seem to have scarred already, though." He looks away, avoiding Keegan's worried gaze.

"Logan?" He shivers at the man's tone. "Look at me, please?"

Logan turns, smiling brightly. "Come here." Keegan follows Logan to the edge of the water, examining all the different plants and animals.

Logan slips off his shoes and socks, rolling up his pant legs to his mid calf, chuckling when he almost falls over. Settling down on the grass, he dips his feet in the water, smiling.

Keegan sits beside him, keeping his shoes and socks on.

"Hey.." Logan nudges him. "the waters nice!"

Keegan nods. "I'm sure it is, but I don't feel like getting my feet wet."

Logan nods. "At least take off your jacket, I'm sure that leather is keeping you warm."

Keegan rolls his eyes, taking off his jacket anyway. 

Logan darts his eyes over, exploring Keegan's well defined muscles that press against his shirt. When he meets Keegan's face, the man is staring at him, a smirk on his kissable lips.

Logan flushes. "I didn't.... I'm sorry!" He looks away, face and neck still red.

Keegan chuckles. "I don't mind kid."

Logan meets his eyes again, offering a soft smile. "Thank you for coming here with me." He leans against Keegan slightly, a sudden tiredness filling the seventeen year olds beautiful eyes.

Keegan leans his cheek against the top of Logan's head. "If you need a nap, you can."

Logan hums, slipping from Keegan's shoulder and onto the man's lap.

Keegan carts his fingers through Logan's soft hair, smiling at his little murmurs and twitches. He looks so peaceful sleeping, a small grin plastered to his youthful face.

As Keegan strokes Logan's hair, an odd, pungent scent smacks him in the face, causing him to cover his mouth to gag silently.

"What the fuck?" He quickly looks around, recognizing the scent as the one he smelled before entering the woods. He moves his hand to Logan's shoulder, gripping it tightly.

Logan mumbles in his sleep, scrunching his nose at the smell.

_He smells it too._ Percy mutters.

Keegan nods. "Something's not right."

_Wake him up Keegan, we need to find Elias. _

Keegan hums, gently nudging Logan before pinching his arm slightly.

"Ow, you asshole that hurts." Logan grumbles, still asleep eyes glaring at the Alpha.

Keegan smiles. "Get up, kid. We need to find your dad."

Logan huffs, snuggling into Keegan's lap more. "I'm content right where I am."

Keegan sighs, rolling his eyes before pinching Logan a little harder.

"Ow! What the fuck!" He yelps, squirming out of Keegan's lap. "What's the matter with you? Fucking, ow, asshole." Logan continues to grumble, slipping his socks and shoes back on.

_Should we pinch him again_? _He's being awfully disrespectfu_l. If Keegan was being honest, he didn't mind Logan cussing him out. He deserved it.

_We're an Alpha, Keegan, we deserve respect._ Keegan ignores Percy, instead he helps Logan up. "Sorry I pinched you, I figured it would be better than slapping you."

Logan looks up at Keegan's serious face. "You're not joking, are you?"

Keegan shakes his head.

"Fucking Alpha's." He growls, stomping off through the path they took.

Keegan looks around once more, noticing the scent has died down. "Interesting." He closely behind Logan, keeping his head on a swivel as Logan grumbles to himself.

"Stupid useless Alpha's think they know everything. 'Oh I'm a badass Alpha and I don't have a mate, can I have your son? He looks so delicious!' fuck you, you fucking pricks!" He kicks a rock, earning a snort from Keegan. "I'm insulting you too, mister dark and brooding."

Keegan frowns. "I'm not that dark and brooding."

Logan stops to glare at Keegan. "Mm-hm." He crosses his arms, pouting a second later and looking away. "Sorry, that was rude."

Keegan keeps his mouth shut, figuring he should let the kid talk.

"It's just, you and Merrick. You're both so stressful. Always fighting, especially over me and I just... I'm just...sick of it. I'm so tired of it all. That's why I snapped at you both earlier, and why I just said what I said. I don't know, I guess I'm just tired."

Keegan nods. "I'm sorry I frustrated you to that point, and if it starts happening again, let me know. Merrick and I, we don't have the best relationship. He did some horrible things and then expected me to forgive him."

"Like killing your mate?" It's out of Logan's mouth before he can stop himself, and he immediately covers his mouth with his hands. "I'm sorry!"

Percy growls, a defensive snarl they haven't made since Keegan was a part of Merrick's pack. "How do you know about that?" He whispers, voice soft and far away.

Logan's eyes sadden, and he reaches out his hand. "I dreamt about it. I don't know how, but I saw him murder Carol, your mate. I'm sorry, I don't know why I saw it, and I feel like I trespassed against you. I want you to know I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

Percy settles, only because he doesn't quite understand how someone like Logan could see such a thing in a dream. _Unless what we've been smelling and sensing of him is true. _

Keegan shakes his head. "That's not possible."

Logan looks up, eyes wide and hurt.

"I forgive you, Logan, don't worry. It's not your fault." He taps his head lightly, a warning for Percy to shut up. "It's Percy, he's being paranoid."

Logan nods, a sad look still in his eyes. "Let's find my dad."

They walk in awkward silence, Logan avoiding Keegan's gaze at all costs while Keegan tries to catch his eyes.

Temporarily giving up, he watches the birds flutter around the trees, singing and dancing. He listens to the frogs and a doe munching a seven yards away.

He sighs softly, looking over to Logan who stares back at him. Keegan reaches out, rubbing Logan's shoulder softly before leading the way out of the woods and towards the small building where they keep their supplies.

Once there, Logan scurries off, helping take food in and out of the building as well as other random things.

Keegan makes his way over to Elias, crossing his arms as he waits for Elias to finish writing on his clipboard. When he's done, he hands it to one of his Theta's, before turning his attention to Keegan.

"Yes?" Elias crosses his own arms, matching Keegan's stance.

"I think your son should have bodyguards." Keegan states firmly, eyeing Logan from the corner of his eye.

Elias hums. "You sense it too?"

Keegan meets Elias's gaze, quirking a brow. "Smelt it, actually. Someone was stalking Logan and I in the woods."

Elias sighs, lowering his head. "How do I know this isn't a trick."

Keegan growls lowly. "Since when have I been known to play tricks, Elias?"

The man winces slightly. "My apologies. What would you recommend?"

Keegan straightens his shoulders. "I'd recommend two wolves from your pack, your best fighters, as well as my Beta Maria. She can be here in a few hours."

"Isn't she the one you mentioned at the meeting?"

"Yes, she is."

"Is she mated?"

Keegan nods. "Her and her wife are happily married and mated, so you don't have to worry about her coming on to Logan. Kick asked who were my Beta's, not if they were mated."

Elias chuckles. "Always so serious Keegan. Do you ever lighten up?"

Keegan looks to Logan, his eyes lighting up when Logan catches a little kid who had fallen off the ladder.

"Only around Logan, I see."

Keegan returns his gaze to Elias, mild panic in his blue eyes.

"Don't worry Keegan, I'd much rather have Logan choose you than Merrick." He places his hand on Keegan's shoulder, frowning slightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better Alpha."

Keegan smiles sadly. "You did the best you could, Elias."

The man grunts, pulling his hand away to wave it around. "So, Maria and two of my wolves. I see. I do have some warrior wolves that would be good for this."

Keegan nods. "Thank you for listening, Elias. Unlike some people, I actually care about Logan's well being and safety. He's...clumsy and not always as careful as he should be."

Elias chuckles. "He always used to fall down our stairs. Poor kid." He places his hand against Keegan's back, earning a startled growl from Percy. "I'm sorry." He pulls his hand away.

"It's not your fault Elias. I'm sorry Percy still doesn't trust anyone."

"He trusts Logan." Elias smiles warmly at Keegan.

"Yeah, I think he does."

Logan hops down from the platform he'd been stacking boxes on, and quickly runs to meet the two Alpha's. "Hey.." he pants. "What's up?"

Elias ruffles his youngest's hair, earning an embarrassed huff as well as swats to his arm. "Daaaad." Logan whines, flushing when Keegan's lets out a deep chuckle.

"Stop laughing at me!" Logan pouts, moving away from his father's hand.

"Why? It's cute." Keegan chuckles when Logan's cheeks redden again.

"So embarrassing." Logan mutters, fixing his hair aggressively.

Elias and Keegan share a chuckle, earning grunts and curses from a very angry seventeen year old.

"Oh whatever!" He snaps, storming off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Going to get help from his mother, probably." Elias chuckles.

Keegan hums. "I'll stick by him, keep him company until Maria gets here." He pulls out his phone, quickly messaging Ajax before following Logan to the kitchen.

"Oh sweetheart, your skin, it's like lava." Elaine's worried tone carries through the kitchen, making Keegan quicken his pace. "Oh Keegan! Come feel his forehead! Isn't he warm?"

Keegan reaches the kitchen, where Logan sits at the bar, face flushed and neck covered in a thin layer of sweat.

He places his hand against Logan's forehead, pulling it off a few seconds later. "Are you feeling alright, kid?"

Logan shrugs his shoulders. "I felt fine until just now. It came out of nowhere."

Elaine hands him a cup of tea with some Tylenol. "You should rest, maybe it's because of the bite."

"But they're just scars now, which is weird right? Stuff like that never heals this fast."

Elaine hums as she strokes Logan's hair. "Go to the house and take a nap, alright? Clearly you weren't ready to leave the infirmary just yet."

Logan looks to Keegan pleadingly, earning a head shake.

"Oh come on!" He takes the tea with him as he reluctantly walks back to his house.

"Poor baby. Gosh, he was burning up! I'm going to send Honey over to look after him, poor baby." She mutters again, walking off as she calls Honey.

Keegan looks down at the back of his hand, damp with Logan's sweat. Bringing his hand up to his nose, he sniffs it, trying to find any potential problems.

A sharp gasps escapes his lips and he clutches his head, collapsing against the bar before falling to the floor.

"What the fuck?" He frowns, looking back at his hand.

Percy paces excitedly, yipping. _Can it be true? Could it be true? Oh Keegan please tell me it's true! _

Keegan eyes his hand as Percy dances in his head. "It's not, it's not possible, Percy. A wolf can't have two mates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think?


	11. Danger, Logan Walker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHITS GETTING REAL
> 
> Also sorry for the short chapter, I like cliffhangers and don't wanna write the fight sequence yet. 
> 
> ALSO! BIG BATTLE COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER!!! BE PREPARED FOR GORE AND DEATH!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAAA

* * *

_ **Logan** _

Logan sits on his bed, dabbing his neck with a damp washcloth, Honey sitting in a lounge chair across from him.

"Logan?"

He looks away, his cheeks flushed.

"Logan, sweetie? I need to take some blood samples, and, _other_, samples."

Logan shakes his head quickly, sighing heavily.

"Hon.." she tries, setting her hand on his knee. "Logan, you're sick."

Logan looks up, a drop of sweat slipping from his chin as he stares in concern at Honey. "What's wrong with me?"

Honey looks away, pulling out a few books and a binder. She flips through the pages, placing a bookmark in the second book, before searching her binder. "Logan, do you remember anything at all, from the attack?"

Logan stares at the book, examining the multicolored swirls on the red cover as he thinks. "I...I feel like I do. Like I should." He fidgets with his fingers, sighing once more. "I just, don't. Why? Why can't I remember anything?"

Honey moves closer, sitting beside Logan. She presses lightly at his scars around his neck, earning a soft, pained whine. Pulling away, she sighs.

"Hold on." She moves to her duffel by the chair, rummaging around. "Lay back on the bed, please?"

Logan does as he's asked, laying his hands stop his stomach as he waits.

She brings back a smaller bag, pulling out a needle and syringe, as well as a few vials for his blood. "Your arm?"

Logan rests his arm in her lap, squeezing his eyes shut as the needle slips into his arm.

"Alright, there we go. I can take this back with me to the clinic." She carefully sets them into a protective case. "We'll figure this out, okay?"

Logan nods, rolling onto his side.

"Hey." They look up, Honey smiles at Keegan.

"Hey.." she starts. "I'm trying to figure this mess out." She ushers Keegan closer.

As he nears, Logan's breath begins to quicken. His eyes widen and he starts to panic.

"Logan.." Honey grabs his shoulders. "It's okay, hey, hey!"

He starts to scream, only being shushed by Honey's arms.

Keegan steps back into the doorway, an obvious hurt look in his beautiful eyes.

"I'm..I'm sorry." Logan sighs. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"He's an Alpha, Logan, like the one that attacked you. Of course you're going to panic in such a weakened state. Your body remembers, even if you don't." She lets him go, quickly texting his parents.

"Elias will be here shortly. He should know something, I hope." She packs the rest of her things into her duffel. "Keegan, just, stay there, for now. Okay?"

Keegan nods, casting his eyes down to keep Logan calm.

Elias walks up the stairs, nodding to Keegan as he passes by. "Honey, is he okay?"

As soon as Logan sees him, he panics again, growling and clawing at his sheets, tearing them with his forming claws.

"Back away, he's scared!" She stands between Elias and Logan, calming the young Beta immediately.

"Honey?" Logan asks, voice soft and scared. "What's wrong with me?"

Elias hisses something under his breath, a certain anger feeling the man's usually calm eyes. "Damn it." He mutters. He carefully makes his way over to the window, keeping Honey between him and Logan.

"Son?" He asks, keeping his tone level. "I think I know what's wrong with you, and I need you to trust me on this." Logan nods slowly. "Good. Now, I'm going to say a name that you shouldn't know, but you may recognize." He inhales sharply, sighing tiredly. "Rorke." He says, earning Keegan's full attention.

Logan's eyes widen, and he shakes. "What...wait..why...how do I know that name?" He breathes come out quicker and shorter. "Why am I so scared?"

"Elias, that's impossible." Keegan steps forward, a sudden dark energy coming off the man.

"I know you want to protect Logan, Keegan, but right now, you need to step back." He voice shakes, he knows Keegan can see the fear in his eyes.

"He's dead, Elias, he couldn't have done that to Logan." Keegan doesn't believe his own words though, not as he examines the scars on Logan's neck. "He bit him." Suddenly Keegan's own anxiety fills the room, the scent bitter and stale.

"Alpha Keegan?" Logan whispers, worry filling his fearful eyes.

David bursts through the room with his mother, both with their claws out.

"What's going on?" They say in unison, watching Logan.

"It's Rorke, Elaine, Rorke attacked Logan."

Elaine meets his gaze, her shoulders sagging as she stares at her husband. "How did he get onto our land? How did he get past the border? We have guards, protectors. Magic to keep other wolves out. Especially wolves as powerful as that bastard."

Logan curls into his blankets, shaking. Honey wraps her arms around him, shushing him as he starts to cry. "What's wrong with me?"

Elias, Elaine and David look to the frightened boy before them, curled up in a ball.

"Son.." Elias sits at the foot of the bed, sighing heavily. "You're dying."

Logan's eyes widen, and he pushes back. "No..how? Why? Why am I dying? How do you know? Am I sick?"

Elias nods. "Yes, you are." He places his hand on one of Logan's covered knees. "I know because he bit me once too, and I almost died." He lifts his shirt, revealing to Logan a matching set of raised scars.

"How.. how did you survive?"

Elias looks to Keegan, the other Alpha's eyes darkening as a silent realization is shared.

"A long time ago Logan, before I met your mother, I was Rorke's Beta. His closest advisor, and best friend." He rubs at his brows. "He didn't have a mate, that much was known by the entire pack. Alpha's find their mates before they turn twenty-five, and at the time he was twenty-seven." The usually calm, stoic, and capable man, now fidgets with his hands.

"Dad?" Logan tries.

Elias meets his son's worried gaze. "He didn't have a mate, and, at the time I didn't know I had one. I hadn't met your mother. I.." he looks away. "I agreed to be his mate. I agreed to mate with him, on the condition that he didn't bite me in the neck. That way if I found my real mate, we could claim each other properly."

Elaine looks away, leaning into her eldest.

"He bit me on my hip, claiming me. We didn't mate, I didn't want to, I just didn't want other packs challenging ours because our Alpha was unmated."

"Why couldn't he have mated with a mateless?"

Elias looks up at David. "He didn't want to, he found them filthy, and undeserving of an Alpha's mark."

Keegan growls lowly.

"I know what you're thinking Keegan, and you're right. Rorke bit Logan in the neck, not only as a warning, but to claim him."

A loud roar tears through the room, he marches towards Logan, being held back by David and Elaine.

"Rorke wasn't entirely satisfied with the bite, but it worked for the meantime. However, what I didn't realize was what would happen if you didn't mate with a purebred Alpha that claimed you." He faces Logan. "I started like this, sick, sweating, a sudden fear of all other Alpha's." He strokes Logan's damp cheek. "It gets worse." He looks away, unable to meet Logan's terrified eyes.

"It's not really a heat, but at the same time it is. You're in a weakened state, and until you go to him, let him.." he returns his gaze to Logan's. "Let him mate with you, claim you, breed you, you'll be like this." He looks down. "And because his dna is running through your system from the bite, after five days you will die. It wil become too much for your body. It wants to be near him, and only him."

Logan shudders, leaning closer to Honey, her arms tightly secured around him.

"What's..what's going to happen to me?"

"I don't know." He answers truthfully, worry in his tone. "We'll figure it out though, I promise."

Logan nods, his whole body sinking into the mattress.

"Alpha's!" Ajax bursts through the door, Kick beside him. "There a wolves, hundreds of them, just outside the border."

Elias stands, all eyes now on the two Betas.

"What do they smell like?" Elias demands, stepping forward.

Ajax and Kick look at each other, nodding. "They smell like the wolves from the other night, the ones that attacked Logan."

Kick nods, taking a deep breath. "We saw something, as well." He shakes out his hands, bouncing slightly. "Rorke, it's Rorke, Elias. He's here. He's alive."

All air rushes out of the room, leaving everyone wide eyed and panicked.

"I'll get my wolves, I have some already on their way, Kick, go find Merrick. Elaine, I know you can fight, but you and Honey should get Logan and the other weaker wolves to that safe spot you were telling me about. Then come find us." Keegan pulls out his phone, sending a text.

"Hey, asshole, you're not in charge here, I am!"

Keegan marches over to David, getting in his face and snarling. "You aren't in charge of shit, boy!" He snaps. "You don't know this man, you don't know jack fucking shit you little prick!" A sudden darkness fills Keegan's eyes, turning them a bright red. "You take orders from me, or your father. Help your mother and your mate with the weak, then we'll talk. Go!" He yells, startling David so much he yelps.

Elaine takes Logan, Honey and David away, searching for their weakest members.

Keegan turns to Elias, who now stands beside Ajax. "I.. I'm sorry."

Elias shakes his head. "Don't be, you're right, he's not ready to be an Alpha." He grabs Keegan's arm, staring into the man's eyes. "This isn't going to end well, Keegan. You sure you can do this?"

Keegan nods, his energy returning to his eyes. "Yeah, that fucker should've stayed dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	12. The Fight Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 12 is here!!!!! Please let me know what you think? Thank you for reading!!!

* * *

** _Keegan_ **

A cold breeze races by, tickling the back of Keegan's neck as he exits the house.

"This feels wrong." Keegan looks to Elias, seeing a matching concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, something's not right." Keegan looks to his phone. "Maria and the others are still a good ways away, what're you thinking, Elias?"

Elias turns from Keegan, looking towards the woods. "We have to go, Kick and Ajax should already be in the clearing with Merrick, or almost there." 

"You think that's where he'll be?" Keegan follows Elias towards the woods, watching as wolves run around, guiding the children and elderly to a safe place. Keegan bends down, grabbing a child's doll and returning it to the kid, before she's dragged away.

"Yeah, Rorke is a smart man. He won't fight in these woods. He wants a nice, open area. We won't be able to lure him out of the clearing, we're just going to have to meet him there." Elias pulls off his clothes, shifting into his grey wolf, faint hints of brown and red along his back.

He snorts, shaking out his fur. He looks to Keegan, waiting.

Keegan does the same, folding his clothes and setting them in a tree before shifting himself.

He walks up to Elias, his red eyes glowing. "_Lead the way._" Elias nods, running ahead of Keegan into the woods.

In the distance, fighting can be heard, the yelping and howling of wolves in combat echoes throughout the woods.

"_We need to hurry!_" Keegan picks up the pace, kicking his legs faster, racing ahead of Elias into the clearing.

He stops, slipping slightly in the mud.

Elias freezes beside him, his heart hammering in his chest.

A large, black wolf with a scar over it's left eye and bits of white fur on its snout, stands on a hill, watching as red wolves fight with Elias's pack.

"_How long until your wolves get here?_"

Keegan watches the black wolf. "_Soon, I believe._" He steps closer, gaining the attention of the black wolf, who smiles devilishly.

He shakes his fur, laughing darkly. "_Keegan, so good to see you again._" He hops down from the hill, stalking closer, a sharp grin on his face.

"_Rorke." _Elias and Keegan snarl together.

Rorke looks to the side, sniffing the air as he moves closer. "_I can smell him Elias, where is he? Where's my boy?_" He stops a few yards away, tilting his head.

Keegan growls lowly. "_He's not_ your _boy_!"

Rorke grins, slowly wagging his tail side to side. "_No? What're those scars on his neck then? How does he smell Keegan? Sweet, like berries? Candy? Have you told him what's going on Elias? What you did?_"

"_What_ I _did_?" Elias snarls, stepping closer. "_You didn't want me to find my mate! You wanted to ruin everything! Even when I met Elaine, you didn't want her around. You forced her to give up her rank as Alpha or you wouldn't let her mate with me. You're a selfish fucking bastard Rorke!" _Elias pants, his eyes bright red.

Rorke's glow a brilliant gold as he moves closer. "_Oh Elias, as angry as ever. You always let your anger get in the way of your judgement_."

Keegan's fur rises along his spine as he growls. "_If you want a fight Rorke, you're going to get one!_"

Rorke grins wider. "_Oh Keegan, I was hoping you'd say that."_ Before Keegan can move, Rorke launches into the air, his much larger wolf, more than twice the size of Keegan's, tackling him to the ground before shoving him into a boulder surrounded by trees.

Turning, he snaps his jaws at Elias, shoving against him and sending him into another boulder, this one much smaller.

"_Damnit, Rorke."_ Elias wheezes, pushing himself up.

"_I'm older than you Elias, and you're still pathetic." _He grabs Elias by his scruff, and sends him flying, grinning at the satisfying crunch that's made as he lands.

Elias cries out, wincing as he examines his broken leg.

Keegan stands, shaking his head as he readies his stance.

Rorke turns, grinning. "_He smells so delicious, doesn't he Keegan? I bet you were furious when you found out __that__ soon he'll be spreading his legs for me. It's alright to be jealous Keegan, it's not as if anybody loves you anyway_."

Keegan snarls, extending his claws as he rushes at Rorke.

The older wolf runs towards him, both wolves slamming into each other with a thud.

Their teeth snap and claws tear, both wolves angrily trying to get the upper hand.

David rushes into the clearing, searching for his father. When he sees Keegan he stops.

Ajax's brown wolf enters on the other side, a red wolf trying to tear at his leg. He turns, grabbing it by his jaw before sending it flying, watching as it's back snaps against a tree.

He moves closer to David, panting. "_Where's Merrick? Have you seen him_?"

"_No, I haven't seen him, not for a few hours, actually_." He watches as Keegan leaps onto Rorke's back, only to be flung off a second later.

He crashes into Kick, who let's out a startled cry.

Rorke laughs, an odd, growling noise. "_Pathetic. You've lost your edge Keegan. I'm disappointed in you." _

Keegan grunts, standing shakily. Blood drips down his hind leg and forms a small pool by his paw.

Rorke chuckles, stalking closer.

Ajax rushes to Keegan's side, standing slightly in front of him.

"_Don't get in my way, Ajax_." Rorke snarls.

Ajax shakes out his multi brown fur, growling lowly. David makes his way over, readying his stance.

"_Oh, the new Alpha, my apologies for my lack of respect." _Rorke mock bows, laughing as David growls.

"_Listen here, fucker, you're going to regret ever coming onto our land." _

Rorke flashes a wolfish grin. "_Your land? Oh, dear boy, this was_ never _your land_." He charges forward dodging Ajax's teeth before crashing into David, sending the young wolf flying.

David yelps as he lands beside Kick, both wolves groaning as they try to stand.

Keegan moves closer to Ajax, looking around for Elias.

Elias hobbles over, limping and hissing as he moves.

Rorke stretches, cracking his neck and shaking his shoulders. "_Well, I suppose if you're that incompetent." _He kicks his legs, vaulting over the wolves and landing behind them, three red wolves now beside him.

"_Scared of a little_ _competition_?" David taunts, sniffing his father as Kick joins him.

Rorke grins, scenting the air. "_Hmm, no, I'm not scared. I'm smart._" He shakes his fur, getting lower to the ground.

Nobody moves at first, everyone just watching each other, growling lowly.

Keegan snarls, snapping his jaws when a scent catches his nose. He acts subtle, sniffing until he smells Maria.

He relaxes a bit, knowing Logan would be safe now. She'd take him and run back to their land, just as he ordered.

Rorke pauses, sniffing the air as well. "_No one likes a cheater, Keegan_." Before any of them can blink, a dozen red wolves move quickly, separating each wolf and forcing their individual attention onto a new enemy.

Rorke scents the air again, swishing his tail excitedly. "_You thought you could take him away from me Keegan? You were wrong_." He charges at Elias, who just snapped the neck of a wolf.

Elias cries out as Rorke latches on to the back of his neck, lifting his much smaller frame up, before shaking him violently.

Elias screams as he's thrown across the field, only to be picked up and shaken again.

David tries to reach his father, only to be cornered by more wolves.

Elias stands shakily, wobbling. "_I loved you Elias."_ Rorke says as he stops in front of the other Alpha. _"I wanted to marry you, have kids, I wanted a life with you, and you chose that damned bitch over me_!" He closes his jaws around Elias's neck, chuckling darkly. "I _don't care anymore, though. I have Logan now_." With one final laugh, he lifts Elias, and snaps his neck.

David screams as his father's corpse falls to the ground, blood pooling around his neck.

"_Dad_!" He cries, charging towards Rorke.

Rorke slams into him, sending him flying and knocking him out.

Keegan, Kick and Ajax stand over the dead red wolves, all eyes on Elias's body.

A sharp, high pitched scream echoes through the woods, putting all their ears back.

"_Elaine!" _Kick screams, running in the direction of her scream.

Rorke let's him go, now focusing on Ajax and Keegan.

"_Sweet, precious little babies. To think how far you two have come. Gammas to Beta's to Alpha._" He chuckles. "_What bullshit_." He charges towards them, slamming into both of them and knocking them aside. "_Don't you want to know how I did it? How I got in_?" He prances around them, laughing at their weakened states. "_I had a little help_." He purrs, before howling to the sky.

A familiar howl echoes in the woods, along with dozens of others. "_You're not the only one who called in back up._" Dozens of grey and brown wolves exit the woods, followed by more red wolves. "_You're supposed to be the smart one, Keegan._"

The two watch as these wolves surround the woods, snarling and laughing, screaming insults and howling.

Rorke grins, his scar crinkling. "_This is my favorite part._" The wolves charge forward allowing Rorke to back away.

Keegan and Ajax are immediately bombarded, surrounded on all sides and struggling to fight Rorke's reinforcements.

"_Damn it!" _Keegan screams, ripping out one wolf's throat only to slash another.

Ajax struggles beside him, both wolves exerting their energy on those around them.

"_He wants us weak._" Ajax realizes, shoving another wolf off.

Keegan grunts, slamming a brown wolf into another.

Rorke stands off away from them, cracking his bones as he waits, watching the two struggle.

"_Logan!" _Comes a woman's cry, way off on the distance.

Rorke looks towards the woods, tempted to find the source, only to be pulled back by two satisfied growls.

Keegan and Ajax snarl at him, baring their fangs.

Rorke bares his own. "_I'm impressed_." He moves closer, keeping his distance. "_Not bad, now, my turn._" He charges forward again, meeting the two half way. Teeth and claws slam, slash and bite into fur and flesh, tearing and maiming.

Keegan goes for Rorke's throat, only to be shoved off.

"_Patience!" _Rorke yells, kicking Ajax off of him.

Ajax lands beside Keegan, panting heavily. "_Keegan, we...we can't do this for much longer. I don't know how, but he's stronger now than he ever was. He's bigger too. Something happened to him_."

Keegan nods. _"I know._" He stands, shaking his fur. "_We have to keep trying._"

They set their positions again, ready to fight.

"_Give it a break, Keegan. You can't win."_

They all turn, eyes widening when they spot Merrick on the hill, his Beta's Alexander and Kadence beside him.

"_What's going on?_" Ajax yells. "_Where's Kick_?"

Merrick tilts his head and licks his lips. "_I just killed him_." The grey wolves beside him snort, baring their bloodied teeth.

"_You fucking bastard!_" Ajax screams, stepping towards the three.

Rorke makes an odd, disapproving noise with his tongue. "_As I said Keegan, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one._" He charges forward with a few other wolves, separating Keegan and Ajax.

Keegan struggles to fight off the five wolves now nipping at his heels.

Ajax slams his claws into Rorke's wolf, growling, screaming and crying as he struggles.

Rorke bites the tip of his ear, earning a pained yelp. "_Oh what, Ajax, did you love him or something?" _

Ajax goes to snap Rorke's neck, getting head butted instead.

"_Shit, you did._"

"_He was my friend!_" Ajax yells, slamming into Rorke once more. "_You bastards!_" In his angry state, he slips, landing under Rorke, who grins.

In just a few seconds, he leans down, grabs Ajax, lifting him into the air, before snapping his neck as he did Elias's.

"_NOOOO_!!!" Keegan screams, killing the last of the wolves attacking him.

Rorke turns to him, smiling. "_Now this, will be a fight._" They rush forward, teeth clacking together and claws scratching fur as the struggle, growling and roaring, Keegan's anger driving him.

He slashes at Rorke's shoulder, managing to draw blood.

Rorke howls, slapping Keegan across his face, before grabbing his left leg. Keegan's eyes widen as he tries to move. He screams in agony as Rorke breaks his leg, slamming him into the ground.

As Keegan tries to stand, Rorke grabs his right hind leg, snapping that too. As his screams fill the air, Rorke doesn't notice the large red wolf flying towards him.

He's tackled off of Keegan and sent flying, grunting as he lands on his men's corpses.

He stands, ready to fight when he freezes.

A large, fluffy, reddish brown wolf stands before him, eyes glowing gold and teeth bared in anger, a sweet smell wafting off him.

Rorke inhales deeply, groaning. "_We meet again, little Beta." _


	13. The Fight Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did update chapter twelve, if you haven't read it please go check it out!

* * *

** _Logan_ **

He watches them leave, his skin cooling down once all Alpha's have left the room.

"Logan?" Honey leans closer, dabbing a damp cloth onto his forehead.

"Am I really..dying? Can that be true?" His eyes wander around, his mind not fully focusing.

"Come on, let's meet with your mother and brother, help get everyone to safety." Honey pulls him up, keeping her arms around his shoulders as she guides him down the stairs and out the door.

Wolves of all colors and ranks rush about, barking orders to other wolves.

A young Theta approaches them, a regal woman with long red hair and green eyes. She bows curtly, smiling at the two of them. "Honey, Logan." She reaches forward, lightly touching his forehead with her violet nails. "Hmm..I warned them this would happen."

Logan looks up, furrowing his brows. "What...warned who?"

She smiles softly. "I warned the elders that nothing good would come from Rorke's and Elias's courtship, that only death and destruction would come from their consummation." She pulls a flask from a satchel, popping it open only to hand it to Logan. "Take a sip, please, it'll temporarily gain you clarity against the Alpha venom."

Logan eyes the two women staring at him expectantly. "You sure?" He asks, wincing as a sharp pain tears through his insides.

She nods once, shaking the flask lightly.

He grabs it, taking a large swig of the putrid smelling liquid. He gags, coughing as the fluid burns through his system.

"I never said it would taste good." She comments, returning the flask to her satchel.

"You said..you said my dad and this other Alpha, consummated? They had sex?" He leans his weight almost fully on Honey, apologizing softly when she grunts.

"They did a lot more then just sleep together, little one." She looks around, her eyes darting about as she searches for something. "She'll be here soon, and then we'll go from there." Turning back around, she smiles. "Now go, quickly, before he catches your scent!" She waves them away, walking slowly backwards until finally turning and running.

Honey drags him towards a large boulder surrounded by a fountain, sitting in the middle of their park. As she nears the rock, she pulls out a small key, slipping it into one of dozens of tiny holes.

Something groans and cracks as the boulder slides back, revealing a lighted stairway leading who knows where.

"The bunker." Logan jokes, regaining some of his strength.

Honey nods. "Feeling better?"

Logan smiles weakly. "A little. Do you know what she meant by 'they did more than just have sex'?"

Honey shakes her head. "No, I don't. Sorry." A large group of Zeta's, children, and the elderly start to form around them.

They guide them inside, Honey making sure everyone is accounted for on the tablet on the wall.

Just as the last of them enter, the sound of thundering vehicles nears. "Close the boulder, here!" She shoves the key in his hand before rushing towards the gate fifty yards away.

Aa the boulder closes, five black SUVs with a medical van burst through the gates, driving around the large loop in the center.

When the vehicles stop, dozens of wolves exit the vehicles, all led by a familiar looking face, yet he can't place where he's seen her. "Where is Logan Walker?" A woman yells, long curly brown hair framing her face, her deep chocolate eyes searching the area.

When her eyes land on Logan's, he shivers. _Maria_. He realizes, one of Keegan's Beta's.

She stalks towards him determinedly, putting the fear of the Mother into him. "Oh no!" He tries to move, worried the woman is here to kill him, when she stops in front of him.

"Logan Walker?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"Uh..yes... ma'am." He stands straighter, noticing the almost military way she carries herself.

"Alpha Keegan asked me to come get you, to take you someplace safe."

Honey makes it back to them, face red and eyes angry. "Who are you?" She demands, arms crossed as she watches Maria.

Maria straightens her shoulders, growling lowly. A tanned skin man makes his way over, pausing beside Maria.

"It is alright, little Gamma. Maria and I are here by Alpha Keegan's orders. He talked with Luna Elaine, and they came to an agreement."

"So soon? We just found out Logan was dying!"

The man crosses his arms. "No, they talked the other day after Logan was attacked."

Honey sighs heavily. "I'm not leaving him alone with you."

The man nods. "Of course. The only problem with that though, is Alpha David."

Honey nods. "Yeah." She looks away, crossing her arms.

Maria steps forward. "Look, Felix and I aren't going to hurt him, we want to protect him as much as you do. He'll be safe on our lands."

"How do you know?" She crosses her arms once more.

Maria smiles softly. "No one knows where our pack land is."

Honey and Logan share a disbelieving look. "How is that possible?"

Maria shrugs her shoulders. "I can't reveal that." She turns around, sniffing the air, freezing. "Something's wrong." She states, turning to Felix. "_We need to get going, go find Elaine_." She snaps her fingers and Felix is gone.

She turns back around. "Felix is going for your mother, come with me, please?"

Logan looks to Honey, concern in both their faces. "I don't..I don't know." He pushes off of Honey slightly, standing on his own.

"You need to! Rorke is more powerful than you realize, and I don't think.... Keegan isn't...he's not..." She sighs, looking up when Felix returns, Elaine by his side.

"Logan, sweetie, you need to go!" She grabs his shoulders, pulling him to her. "You don't want to be here for this." She turns to the two Beta's. "Get him out if here, now!" She snaps. Turning, she shifts, looking back at Logan sadly, before running off.

Maria and Felix nod, both grabbing Logan by his arms before dragging him towards the SUVs. "No!" He snaps, struggling against their grip. "Let me go!" He yells, trying to bite Maria.

"Hey!" She moves away from him, both wolves struggling against the seventeen year old.

"Get off!" He screams, looking back for his mother. "Mom?" He whispers, still slightly struggling.

Felix opens the door, ready to shove Logan in the car when a scream tears through the forest.

Logan freezes. "Mom!" He wiggles around in their arms, struggling against their grip. "Let. Me. Go!" He yells, a loud, sharp snarl leaving his lips.

His claws dig into their arms, drawing blood. As all three of them struggle, another scream comes from the woods.

Logan's eyes widen as he pauses. "Keegan." He murmurs. "LET GO!" He screams, snarling at Maria.

Her eyes widen, panic in her eyes as she backs away.

Felix is pushed away as Logan turns, shifting into his fluffy, reddish brown wolf, before charging into he woods.

"Why did you let him go?!" Felix shakes her softly, panic in his voice.

"His eyes..Felix. His eyes were gold."

\-----

Logan charges through the trees, ignoring the branches that slap him in the face and sides as he runs, sniffing the air.

He pauses in a small clearing, whimpering softly as he nudges Kick's dead grey wolf. "_Kick_?" He nudges him again.

"_Logan_?"

He looks up, spotting his mother's small, red wolf just ahead. "Mom?" He rushes towards her, nuzzling into her neck. "_Mom_?" He sobs.

She smiles at him softly, raising her left paw to bat at his nose playfully. "_My baby."_ She curls closer to him, sighing. _"I love you_." She says, her breaths ragged and uneven.

"_What's wrong_?" He asks, his eyes wet.

She flattens her ears, looking away. "_I had a sharp pain inside. I stopped to breathe and that's when Kick came_." She coughs once. "_Merrick killed him and.."_ she looks down at her belly, and that's when Logan notices the large puddle of blood. _"I guess he wanted to make sure I'd actually die."_

"_What? No!"_ He looks over her wounds, fear eating away at him as he watches his mother bleed to death.

"_Your father, he's dead. Rorke...Rorke killed him. I can....feel...it."_ Her head falls against the ground. "_Merrick wanted to make sure...that I would...actually...die_." She cries out softly as more blood drips into the puddle. _"I love you Logan..and I'm proud of you. Save this pack, please, baby? Save us_." With a final lick to his cheek, her head falls back and her eyes fade.

"_Mom_!" He screams, nuzzling and pawing at her fur. He stays there for a moment, staring at his mother's corpse, before a sudden anger fills him. It's so sudden and so _powerful, _he doesn't notice when he enters the larger clearing, doesn't remember leaping over Rorke.

He stands off to the side, growling lowly as Rorke watches him.

Rorke inhales deeply, his golden eyes glowing brighter as he groans. "_We meet again, little Beta._" He laughs darkly, baring his teeth as Logan snarls at him.

"_Logan, don't_!" Keegan cries, a sharp yelp escaping his lips when he tries to move.

"_Sit Keegan, stay_." Rorke chuckles, smiling wickedly at Logan. _"This one is_ all _mine_."

Logan flattens his ears as he readies his stance, his legs apart and tail down. "_Fuck__. You_." Logan snarls, baring his teeth as he snaps his jaws.

Rorke's tail swishes slightly. "_Oh Goddess yes!_" He practically moans, walking around Logan in a slow circle. "_Such a good boy._"

Logan moves as Rorke does, keeping their eyes locked.

"_Such a good, pretty boy._" Rorke says, his tail swishing faster. _"My boy._"

Logan snaps his jaws. "_Go fuck yourself! I don't belong to anybody_!"

Rorke grins maniacally. "_Not yet, we haven't finished the mating process. I've already bit you, now I just need to breed you._"

Logan backs away slightly, sinking lower to the ground as Rorke gets closer.

"_You'll look so pretty, all round and soft, waiting for me to come home everyday._"

Logan snaps his jaws, backing away towards the forest, Rorke stalking after him.

"_Logan!_" Keegan yells, crying out as he tries to stand.

Logan watches him fall when he puts weight on his legs. "_What did you do_?" Logan growls.

Rorke smiles. "_I broke two of his legs and killed his best friend and Beta. He's not doing so well right now_."

Logan looks to Keegan, seeing the broken look in Keegan's pretty blue eyes.

"_And now I'm about to take away his mate._" Logan turns around in confusion, only to be slammed into and sent across the ground.

He yelps as he lands, shaking off his fur as Rorke charges at him.

Logan snarls, snapping his jaws. Standing, he rushes at Rorke, both wolves slamming into the other as they start to fight.

Logan sinks his teeth into Rorke's shoulder, eliciting a large growl from the older wolf.

He slams against Logan, sending him flying once more. He lands beside Keegan, the older wolf frozen on the ground.

"_Why aren't you moving?" _Logan whines, nudging him 

Keegan tries to push himself up, only to wince and fall back down. "_My legs aren't healing." _He groans, a dark look in his eyes.

Logan looks up, flattening his ears again as Rorke stalks closer. "_Can I help_?"

Keegan looks up at him, smiling softly. "_Kill that mother fucker._" He nudges Logan, pushing him forward. _"I just need time."_ He tries to stand again, only to fall.

Logan moves away from Keegan, limping slightly from being thrown around.

"_You still smell sweet, Logan, even with that little blocker." _Rorke moves around the dead wolves and Keegan, moving slowly closer to Logan.

"_Just get it over with Rorke, we need to leave!" _Logan looks up, snarling at Merrick's wolf.

"_You piece of shit_!" Logan screams.

Merrick chuckles, smiling at Logan. "_Found mommy, huh_?" He hops down from the hill, trotting towards the two.

"_Merrick." _Rorke growls, his sharp teeth shiny with drool. "_Back. Off." _He snarls, snapping his jaws.

Merrick wags his tail, stalking around Logan in the other direction. "_Just trying to help._" He says, stopping near Keegan. He looks down, sniffing Keegan.

Keegan snarls, snapping his jaws at Merrick.

"_Still feisty." _Merrick notes.

Logan turns back to Rorke, teeth bared and anger in his eyes. "_I'm going to kill you both_!" He screams, snarling.

Rorke grins, his tail swishing back and forth slowly. "_I doubt that._" He stalks forward, his bright gold eyes sparkling and shimmering in the sunlight.

"_I'm going to kill you_!" He snaps, a single tear slipping down his cheek when he spots his father's corpse. David lays near him, unmoving. "_You killed my brother too_?" He snaps. "_As if my parents weren't enough!_" He screams, charging at Rorke.

Before Rorke can move, Logan slams into him, sending him into a tree.

"_Fuck_!" He grunts, snarling at Logan. "_What the fuck do you think you're doing, kid?_"

Logan bares his teeth, his body shaking in anger. "_I'm going to kill you!_" He screams, charging forward.

Rorke stands, smiling as Logan launches himself at him. Rorke leaps up when Logan jumps, catching him by his neck like before.

His eyes widen, legs kicking and scratching out in panic. "_No_!_"_ He screams, struggling in Rorke's grip.

"_Struggling is only going to make things worse, Logan._" He breathes in Logan scent, groaning happily as Logan squirms, kicks, and scratches at him. "_Such a good boy._" He pins Logan go the ground, wagging his tail excitedly as Logan starts to cry out.

"_Keegan_! _Keegan?_!" Logan looks over, seeing Merrick still standing over Keegan.

Keegan snarls at Merrick, trying to bite and scratch at him.

"_Oh Keegan."_ Merrick says, leaning closer. "_As weak as ever_." He snarls, before latching onto Keegan's neck.

Keegan kicks out, snapping his jaws and scratching Merrick, leaving four nasty cuts on his shoulder.

Merrick cries out, snapping his jaws tighter. "_Go to sleep you fucker_!" He yells, barely able to lift Keegan.

He breaks free for a moment, only to collapse back to the ground with a pained cry.

"_Sorry, Keegan. Although I'm not really sorry._" He snaps his jaws on Keegan's neck again, and Logan screams.

"_Don't worry, Logan, I'm not finished with you yet._" He squeezes his jaws, and everything fades to black.

"_Jesus, that was difficult._" Merrick pants, dragging Keegan over to Rorke and and unconscious Logan.

"_You fucking idiot. Killing your own Beta? They're fucking important you stupid fuck!"_ He snaps, baring his teeth. "_We could've used a man with his expertise_." Rorke snarls, dragging Logan with him. "_Ready the trucks!_" He yells to a few non shifted wolves.

Two trucks with trailers pull into the field, stopping near Rorke. "Sir, there's a group of wolves heading this way. Keegan's pack."

Rorke and Merrick look up, looking between each other. "_Get your wolves to hold them off. I'm not losing this kid!_" Rorke snaps, dragging Logan onto one of the trailers. "_Tie him down securely, I don't want him going anywhere!_" A few men start tying Logan down, adjusting the straps.

"_Keegan Keegan Keegan_." Rorke tsks, stopping in front of him. "_You used to be strong and smart, even though you were small." _He nudges one of Keegan's broken legs, smiling at the angle of the limb. "_Come along, then_." Rorke huffs, dragging Keegan onto the second trailer. "_Put something around his mouth, he's feisty._" Rorke growls as another group of men tie Keegan down.

"What about Merrick?" One of them asks, just as Merrick comes back into the clearing. 

"_Nevermind about Merrick._" He snaps, jumping onto the trailer with Logan. "_Are they dealt with?_" He asks, laying down beside Logan, burying his nose in Logan's soft fur.

Merrick climbs onto the trailer with Keegan, nudging one of his broken limbs. "_My wolves are handling it._" He says, nuzzling Keegan's neck as he lays beside him.

Rorke makes a face, shaking out his fur as the trucks pull away. "_Your obsession with him is repulsive._"

Merrick growls. "_I could say the same about your obsession with Logan." _

Rorke snorts. "_I didn't murder Keegan's mate out of jealousy, and then lock him in a dungeon only to force myself upon him repeatedly, hoping that one day he'd submit and mate with me." _Rorke snaps, glaring at Merrick as the trucks pull out of the clearing, and down the path they'd come in on.

"_Shut up._" He snaps, resting his head on Keegan's shoulder.

Rorke curls against Logan, listening to his weak breathing. "_Hold on, my little Beta._" He purrs. "_You'll be home soon._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, and thank you so much for reading! Lots of shit is happening and lots of dark things are afoot. What're your thoughts?


End file.
